Star wars the last Jedi: Reimagined
by STORYmaker2
Summary: A sequel to the force awakens reimagened, this is the story of the Last Jedi retold in my own way but overall being mostly the same. I highly suggest watching the last Jedi before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Evacuation (Note if you haven't seen the Last Jedi yet, I highly suggest you see it before reading this)

* * *

Finn's vision was blurry as he lay in the gurney.

Poe was over him saying something, but Finn couldn't hear him.

Despite his blurry vision, Finn could see he was back on D'Qar as hundreds of Resistance members scrambled for various transports, loading as much as they could into the transports.

Finn was loaded into a transport as well, finally loosing consciousness as he went inside.

"Go!" Poe shouted as the shuttle closed its doors and took off.

"Come on people the First Order is on its way, we need to be long gone before they-" Poe started before seeing something from the ground.

His expression became more tired as he saw a large ship exit hyperspace.

"General Organa, we've got a problem." He said.

In orbit, was a fleet of ships. Five new mediator class mon calamari cruisers, six Nebulan-c frigates, four Kessex class corvettes, two large cargo ships and three Billok cruisers. Leading the Resistance fleet was a much larger super cruiser, over three kilometers long with a mon calamari design.

Onboard the bridge of this ship was Leia Organa looking out the view screen with Admiral Ackbar beside her.

They saw the first Resurgent class Star Destroyer exit hyperspace.

It was soon followed by two others , the First Order fleet slowly moved closer to the Resistance fleet as Leia and Ackbar watched.

"I'll prepare the fleet for battle." Ackbar said.

"No, even if we win, we'll lose more than we can afford. We need to leave." Ackbar sighed.

"You're right." He said.

Onboard the lead First Order ship stood a man in an admiral's uniform.

"Sir, the enemy appears to still be evacuating." One of the deck ensigns said.

The admiral was in his late forties with a shaved head, fair skin, green eyes, and an average body.

"Moving fleet into position." The ship's captain said.

"No." The admiral said.

"Rear admiral Talix?" The captain said.

The captain was a younger man in his mid thirties with well combed blonde hair and blue eyes. He was smaller than the admiral in physical size as well.

The admiral smiled.

"I believe it's time to test the First Order's new weapon captain Yultz. Captain Canady move in." Admiral Talix said as as a fourth cruiser exited hyperspace.

Leia and Ackbar saw the ship, it was slightly larger than the Resurgent class star destroyers. It was grey, triangular shaped and flat with two massive guns on the bottom and a long lowercase l shaped bridge section facing parallel with the end of the ship.

"This is captain Canady reporting in."

"Captain move in with the _Fulminatrix_ and destroy the Resistance base with our new weapon, then hit their fleet."

"Yes sir."

Captain Yultz gave a concerned look as he approached Admiral Talix.

"Sir, with all due respect, shouldn't we be engaging them with all of our forces?"

"Captain, there is no need. The new Mandator IV- dreadnaught will change the face of naval warfare. It is more than capable of getting the job done."

"But sir, this is the entire Resistance, we should press the attack while we still can."

"Captain you lack foresight, if we attack with all of our ships we won't be able to see the true potential of our new class of ships."

"But sir."

"No, the _Fulminatrix_ will prove itself here."

Ackbar looked at a readout of the _Fulminatrix_ onboard the Resistance ship.

"General, the schematics of that ship are in from the data we recovered from Starkiller base, it's a fleet killer."

"Everyone off the planet side now!" Leia shouted.

Back on the base Poe ran to his ship before he saw an officer leading some personnel back inside.

"Wallic, where are you going!?" Poe shouted.

The woman turned around.

"Some idiot forgot to load those old battle droids we received. We can't leave them." she said before running inside.

BB-8 beeped as Poe took off.

"This is captain Poe Dameron to Saber squadron, fall in." Poe said as he saw over a dozen X-wings and A-wings fly in behind him.

"General Organa, we still have to get those droids out of the base." Poe said.

"No, I ordered everyone out." Leia said.

"Lieutenant Wallic and a squad are recovering them as we speak."

"No , they need to-"

Moments later two massive red blasts flew from the lower guns of the _Fulminatrix._ Poe's eyes widening as he saw them fly down through the atmosphere, Lieutenant Wallic and her men hauling the droid containers before everything around them turned red, they looked up for a moment before Poe saw an entire area of the planet erupt in fire.

BB-8 let out a low chirp.

Poe tightened his grip.

"Saber squadron on me, we're taking that thing down!" Poe shouted.

Poe heard a roar as another more customized X-wing flew beside him.

Poe saw the wookie pilot Chewbacca inside the cockpit of the yellow X-wing. The ship's cockpit being made larger for Chewie to fit.

"We're with you captain." Another pilot said as the fighters flew behind him.

"Captain Dameron what are you doing, cover the fleet so we can evacuate." Ackbar said.

"Sir it's like you said, that ship is a fleet killer, we need to take it down while we have the chance. What is the weak spot?"

A naval officer onboard the Resistance Flagship looked at the schematics of the _Fulminatrix ._

 _"_ It appears there's a power regulator under a section on the main hull near the bridge, if it were destroyed, the ship's weapons would overload, making it vulnerable." The man said before he saw Leia stare him down.

"Alright let's bring in the heavy bombers and then hit it with the cruisers." Poe said.

"No, captain return to the fleet immediately, that's a direct or-" Poe disabled communications with the flagship.

Behind the X-wings were over a dozen large bombers nearly the size of corvette class ships. They were grey and blue looking almost like capitals T's from the front but with a more cylindrical center that extended back into a tail. They had guns on the bottom fin and the front.

"Cobalt Squadron reporting in captain Dameron." Captain Tonder said.

"Alright let's clear a path for the bombers." Poe said as he and his fighters saw a squadron of First Order Tie fighters fly from the _Fulminatrix ._

Ackbar and Leia watched from their ship as C-3P0 walked over.

"Oh my, what is captain Dameron doing?" The golden droid said as Leia gave a frustrated look.

"Leia, most of the transports from the base have been loaded." Ackbar said.

"Get the fleet ready to move." She said.

"Where?"

"Crait, we can use the old outpost there from the rebellion." Leia said as Ackbar nodded.

"Ahh yes, sweet memories."

Poe tore apart a Tie fighter that flew at him from the front.

He head BB-8 beep loudly as Poe saw a pair of tie fighters approaching one of their bombers from the side.

"No no, three-four incoming to your right!"

The two fighters ripped into the right wind of the bomber, blowing it off before the ship exploded.

Poe flew up and then came down as he saw two of his A-wings get shot down.

"Protect those bombers!" He shouted firing down on another two tie fighters, dispatching them.

Moments later he saw another of their bombers get hit and destroyed, this time by one of the turrets on the top hull of the _Fulminatrix ._

 _"_ Watch out for those guns!" Poe shouted before something hit him.

"No , no no." Poe said as his weapons stopped working.

BB-8 beeped.

"I know weapons are down, we got one on our tail!" Poe shouted as BB-8 went deeper inside the X-wing and started repairing the ship's weapons.

The fighter was hit again as Poe began to sweat.

"Come on BB-8." Poe said desperately.

As the Tie fighter got Poe in his targeting computer, something hit the fighter from behind.

Poe heard Chewie growl over the coms.

"Whoah, thanks Chewie. Now let's draw the fire away from those bombers."

Poe and Chewie flew over the _Fulminatrix ,_ its turrets firing on them as the bombers got closer.

"Shoot them down!" Captain Canady shouted as the _Fulminatrix's_ main lower guns continued recharging and took aim at the Resistance fleet.

Despite drawing the _Fulminatrix's_ topside guns away from the bombers, Cobalt squadron kept losing bombers from the tie fighters, even with fighter support.

"Come on!" Poe shouted as the last three bombers got over the target sight.

Two dropped their proton bombers before being shot down, but inside the third, an explosion from a tie fighter.

The pilot was killed and the bombadeir was knocked nearly unconscious.

She slowly reached for the bomb door controller. She looked up at the proton bomb containers and saw they were damaged, she knew that if she dropped the bombs, her bomber would explode as well.

The woman looked at a gold colored necklace she had around her neck, the necklace was in the shape of half a crescent moon.

She closed her eyes and pressed the button, Poe and Chewie watching as the bomber exploded but most of its payload falling onto the damaged power regulator.

The _Fulminatrix_ shook from the explosion as its lower cannons surged and shut down.

"Sir primary weapons and shields are offline!" an naval personnel shouted to captain Canady.

"Admiral Talix our ship is dead in the water, we need backup!" Captain Canady shouted.

"What? That's impossible, our weapon." Admiral Talix said.

"All ships forward, protect the _Fulminatrix_! _"_ Captain Yultz shouted.

The three Resurgent class star destroyers rushed forward as fast as they could, launching squadrons of Tie fighters.

"That ship is disabled, we need cruisers!" Poe shouted.

"We copy captain Dameron, cruisers _Liberty,_ and _Hope_ en route." The captain of the _Liberty_ said as Poe and Chewie saw two of the mon calamari cruisers, three of the Kessex corvettes, a Billok cruiser, and two of the Nebulon-c frigates rushed forward.

"What are you doing! Get back here!" Ackbar shouted.

"Negative sir, we're going to avenge the New Republic fleet!" The captain of the _Hope_ shouted.

"Damn new republic officers, this is what I get for leaving the fleet." Ackbar said.

"If you had stayed you'd be with Garm and Mon Mothma." Leia said.

The cruisers reached the _Fulminatrix,_ Poe and his fighters keeping the Tie fighters at bay as the resistance and new republic remnant ships began firing at the damaged _Fulminatrix,_ it's remaining topside guns trying to fire back but could not handle the overwhelming firepower of the cruisers.

Poe saw their Kessex corvettes tear through several Tie fighters before the two Mediator cruisers finally destroyed the _Fulminatrix._ The dreadnaught breaking apart into three pieces as admiral Tilax watched in horror.

"Our, our weapon." He said shaking.

"All batteries fire!" Captain Yultz shouted.

Poe shouted in excitement before he saw one of the Kessex corvettes get blown to pieces by intense turbo laser fire.

Poe saw the three Resurgent star destroyers upon them , opening up their guns onto their ships.

Poe and his fighters scrambled, but more tie fighters joined the fight.

Admiral Tilax was still distraught as captain Yultz took command.

"Concentrate your fire on those corvettes!" He shouted as one of the star destroyers opened up and tore the other two corvettes get blown apart.

"Fighters into the breach, hit the enemy fleet!" Poe saw three squadrons of tie fighters break through the gap in their formation before flying towards the rest of the fleet.

"No!" He shouted.

Leia watched as the fighters flew towards them.

"Incoming! Scramble fighters and corvettes!" Ackbar shouted.

"No good, most of them are with Dameron." Leia said as the Tie fighters easily tore through the light escort around their ships and shot down the last two transports trying to board her flagship.

The remaining corvette and cruisers tried to shoot them down, but the fighters were too fast and turned their attack to the cargo ships.

"Hit those cargo ships." Captain Yultz said.

"What are you doing, attack the cruisers."

"Sir they don't have any bombers, the cargo ships are the most vulnerable." Captain Yultz said.

"I'm in command here!" Admiral Tilax said before the two cargo ships were torn apart by the tie fighters.

"Excellent not come back and out flank their cruisers."

"No , attack those cruisers, that's an order!" Admiral Tilax shouted.

The fighter pilots were conflicted but did as their admiral ordered.

Poe watched in horror as the three Resurgent class star destroyers tore apart their frigates and cruisers within range, the two Mediator capital ships taking a lot of fire.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Poe shouted.

"tzzzzz trzzz heavzz damazzz critizzz ghaaaaaha!" The captain of the _Liberty_ shouted before seeing two capital ships get destroyed by the First Order fleet.

The com channel was silent as Chewie let out a low groan and BB-8 let out a sad chirp.

"All ships fall back." Poe said as the remaining fighters put all their power to their engines and flew back to the fleet.

"Don't let them escape!" Admiral Tilax shouted, captain Yultz frustrated, if their fighters had flanked them like he suggested, they would have the resistance fighters trapped.

Poe and his fighters returned to their flagship and landed before the remaining Resistance ships jumped to hyperspace.

"They're gone! Captain you've allowed them to escape!" Admiral Tilax shouted as the captain tightened his grip.

"Still we wiped out several of their ships, even if it was at the expense of the _Fulminatrix._ I will-"

"Admiral, we have an incoming transmission from grand admiral Thrawn." a petty officer said.

"Yes I'll take it in my chamber-" The rear admiral started before a hologram of the chiss grand admiral appeared before the rear admiral.

"Admiral Tilax, supreme leader Snoke demands a progress report on the battle."

"Yes, well. We wiped out half of the enemy fleet and-"

"Half, the Resistance lives." Thrawn said.

"Yes, well." Tilax said nervously.

"Captain Yultz, I would like to hear your assessment."

"That won't be necessary sir, I was-" Admiral Tilax said.

"I asked for the captain's assessment." Thrawn said calmly, but his words having mountains of weight behind it.

"Yes sir, the enemy fleet took several losses, mostly frigates and heavy bombers, we destroyed two capital ships from the new republic remnant, but the flagship _Raddus_ escaped." Captain Yultz said.

"You will both report to the _Eclipse_ immediately."

"Yyes sir." Admiral Tilax said before turning to captain Yultz.

"You cur! How dare you make me look bad in front of grand admiral Thrawn! That's insubordination!"

"I only reported what happened sir, if the grand admiral was unpleased with it, that's on you."

* * *

Elsewhere onboard the _Raddus_ Poe dismounted from his X-wing as BB-8 climbed out.

He saw the remaining pilots in his squadron, not a single one of their bombers and less than half of their fighters having returned.

Poe sighed as he saw this, Chewie climbing down from his fighter with the other pilots.

Poe saw Leia with three security troopers waiting for him.

"Is there a problem?" Poe asked before the sergeant hit Poe's stomach, Poe grunting as he bent over, the other two troopers grabbing Poe's arms and restraining him.

"Captain Dameron, you're going to the brig for insubordination." Leia said.

"What?"

"You disobeyed my direct order Poe."

"I took out a new enemy weapon."

"And lost half the fleet including all of our heavy bombers in the process." BB-8 chirped angrily as Poe was taken away.

Chewie and the other pilots were upset by this as well.

Elsewhere in the medical bay, Finn's eyes shot open as he saw himself inside a medical tube.

The doctor heard a commotion as he and his assistant droids turned to see Finn desperately tried to get out.

"Well, I think he's recovered." The doctor said as one of the droids slowly opened the tube as Finn got up and nearly knocked the droid over as he ran through the halls of the ship.

He was almost disoriented as he stumbled around before he realized he was in the detention block, the men standing guard looking at him strangely.

"Finn." He heard, turning to see Poe inside a cell.

"Poe! You're in a cell?"

"Yeah, little thing about not following orders. I see you're better, I'll bet you have a thousand questions."

"Where's Rey?"

* * *

On Tython, Rey and Luke kept staring each other down, the silence staying as it almost got uncomfortable.

Luke looked down at the lightsaber again before letting out a sigh.

Luke dropped the lightsaber onto the ground before walking past Rey without a word, R2 staying close beside him.

"What?" Rey said picking up the lightsaber and trying to follow Luke who walked back to the temple and into one of the stone huts.

"Wait, Luke!" Rey said as Luke sat down in the hut, Rey seeing a series of items inside, holojournels, crystals, holocrons, and maps. In an open box, Rey's eyes widened as she saw another lightsaber.

The box shut on its own as Luke used the force to pull some flint rocks over before he started a small fire, placing a small pot over the fire with some water and leaves inside.

"Luke, your sister Leia sent me here. The First Order have destroyed the New Republic, you need to come back, rebuild the Jedi order, you need to train me in the ways of the force so I can defeat Kylo Ren and Snoke."

Luke poured the tea into a cup and sipped it, R2 staying close to Luke as he did.

"No." Luke said before the door shut on its own.

"Hey!" Rey said pounding on the door.

"Thank you for returning R2, it was getting quite lonely here." Luke said from inside.

Luke drunk from cup again beside he looked at R2 and placed his hand on him, R2 chirping.

"I'm sorry I didn't take you with me old friend." Luke said as R2 beeped.

Rey waited for hours before Luke finally came out with R2 following him.

"Luke the galaxy is in dire need." Rey said as Luke scaled to a higher point in the island, Rey following.

Rey saw Luke approach what looked like a makeshift moisture vapor built into the rocky island. Luke put a canteen against the nozzle and filled it with water before going to a gap between one area of the island and a higher area.

"The force is out of balance and you're the only one who can restore it now." Rey said as Luke lowered himself before leaping up dozens of feet into their, Rey was in disbelief as she saw the Jedi master soar up before descending onto the higher point, R2 following with his jet boosters.

While there Luke took out a large metal hook and line before using the force to hurl it into the ocean.

Luke sat down and meditated before feeling something and raised his hand.

The hook and line came back up with a large fish creature on the end. The fish flopped on the ground before like thrusted his palm into its head.

Rey tried to catch her breath as she finally reached the top of the mountain before seeing Luke carry the fish away. He leapt back over the gap as Rey shook her head.

"Oh come on!"

Rey got back to the old temple as she saw Luke eating.

"The Jedi-" Rey started.

"Enough!" Luke shouted as he turned to Rey looking Tired and frustrated.

"Enough, you made a mistake coming here. The man you're looking for is gone, he died a long time ago." Luke said.

"I didn't go through everything I've gone through, fly here on the Millennium Falcon, watch Han Solo die for you too!"

Luke's eyes widened as he turned to Rey.

"What did you say?"

* * *

The _Eclipse_ orbited Hosnian Prime with thirty resurgent class star destroyers and two Mandator IV- dreadnaughts as well.

Kylo Ren stood in an elevator as it went up. Many things on Kylo's mind as he went up. Beside Kylo was a black BB droid with a flat topped head.

He then entered the chamber with his droid and saw the black floor with the red wall behind it. A black throne stood in the center with a machine to the right of the throne.

Around the throne were fourteen figures. Twelve were clad in red armor plates and cloak leggings with faceless mask-helmets and each wielding a melee weapon. The two figures closest to the throne were in black armor around their chests and arms, cloak like bottoms around their legs with black pants underneath and black boots. Their faces were also covered by black helmets with red visors over the eyes, and each holding a lightsaber pike in hand.

Also by the throne were none other than General Hux and Grand Admiral Thrawn.

In the throne was a large figure wearing a black cloak with padded shoulders. The hood concealed the figure's face as Kylo saw rear admiral Tilax and captain Yultz before the throne.

"Half of the enemy fleet was destroyed, it was a clear victory." Admiral Tilax said.

" _Half of the Resistance fleet escaped, and according to captain Yultz, their leadership."_ Snoke said as he sat in his throne.

"Captain Yultz exaggerates the situation."

"The way captain Yultz explains what happened, you held the fleet back, wanting to let the Mandator IV- dreadnaught fight alone." Hux said.

"I thought it would be a good time to test our new weapon. If it didn't fight alone, we wouldn't know its full capa-"

"Had you engaged with all of your forces, the Resistance could have been finished. The remnants of the New Republic would have no one to follow or rally behind. The war would be over." Thrawn said.

"Sir I-"

The room almost shook as Snoke raised his right hand, a bolt of black force lightning hitting admiral Tilax through the chest as Yultz almost shook.

Thrawn seemed unfazed as he saw the smoking hole in Tilax's chest , the man holding it before his body seemed to burn up into nothing.

"Yultz, it seems you were the more competent officer after all, you're here by promoted to rear admiral." Thrawn said as Yultz bowed to Snoke.

"I will return to my fleet, we will join the other fleets searching for the Resistance." Yultz said before departing.

Kylo approached Snoke, looking at the spot where Tilax was destroyed

" _Such incompetence from a man of his rank. I expect better from my admiral's Thrawn."_ Snoke said.

"Our influx of defectors from our former enemies has left us with many not up to First Order standards." The Chiss said.

" _Perhaps, but it seems they're not the only ones who disappoint."_ Snoke said as Kylo kneeled.

" _Kylo Ren, you have completed the block."_

 _"_ I have master."

" _You continue to excel in training, but yet you still disappoint me in action."_

"Master, I."

" _Remove that dammed helmet!"_ Snoke shouted.

Kylo slowly removed his helmet, revealing a few scars on his face.

 _"The girl, the awakening in the force, you allowed her to escape!"_

"Master, she stood no chance against me."

" _Ohh, a girl who had never been trained in the force was no match for Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren, slayer of a dozen Jedi knights. Yet she still bested you twice in the duel, and escaped your assault!"_

 _"_ Master, she-"

" _Is now with Skywalker, likely receiving training from him. Perhaps convincing him to rebuild the Jedi order again. Someone like you should have stopped this from happening, you should have killed the girl, but you were unbound, off balance. When I first found you, I saw the potential for the greatest dark force user to ever live, you had the right bloodline, the passion, and the raw power. But perhaps I was mistaken."_

Kylo now looked angry.

"I have given you everything, my loyalty , my own father!"

 _"Killing Solo did not turn you as I intended, it has split your soul in half. I now see you are not Vader reborn, you are a boy in a mask pretending!"_ Kylo got to his feet as Snoke raised his hand and blasted him with black force lightning.

Kylo screamed in pain as he fell to his side.

The praetorian guards raised their weapons as the shadow guards ignited their lightsaber pikes, all fourteen aiming their weapons at Kylo.

Snoke waved them back as he stood up.

Kylo tried to get up , but Snoke blasted him again.

Thrawn had an almost sorrowful look while Hux smiled a little.

" _Get up, if you're worth anything to me you'll get up!"_

Kylo slowly got up despite the pain and tried to reach for his master only to be hurled back, the BB droid rolling up beside him as he chirped in concern.

" _Hmp."_ Snoke said as he sat back down again.

" _Get out of my sight."_

Kylo was back in the elevator holding his helmet in his right hand and his droid beside him.

Kylo's yellow looking to be on fire as he looked at the helmet while shaking.

The BB droid beeped in concern for Kylo before he screamed and smashed the helmet through the elevator wall.

When the door opened a pair of First Order naval personnel saw Kylo with his helmet in pieces on the ground. They saw the feral expression on Kylo's face and both quickly backed up before the BB droid carefully followed Kylo out, the walls starting to crack and glass shatter as Kylo walked.

Another naval personnel in his path as the man was lifted into the air holding his neck.

The BB droid beeped before Kylo felt someone else grab his shoulder.

Kylo turned as he saw another knight of Ren behind him.

"Kylo, easy." She said as Kylo breathed, dropping the naval man as he almost ran away.

The BB droid seemed relieved as he saw the young woman. She wore the black armor cloak of the knights of Ren but didn't have her helmet on. She had fair skin with grey eyes and long golden red hair.

Kylo's feral expression started to calm as he breathed, the young woman putting her arms around Kylo as she did so.

"You should see her."

Kylo breathed.

"Alright Tratha." Kylo said as the knight of Ren took Kylo by the hand and lead him down the hallway.

"Come on BB-9." Tratha said as the BB astro droid followed them.

They went to a locked chamber, Tratha entering a code before they entered a different type of chamber, it was colored red, black, and white with a cushioned area on the ground, toys, and a metal crib padded on the inside.

Tratha reached inside and came out with a baby wrapped in black who was now crying.

Tratha held the baby in her arms as she tried to comfort her.

"Shhh, it's ok Allana." She said, the baby had the same skin tone as Kylo and Tratha with sines of golden red hair growing on her and brown eyes.

"Daddy's back Allana." She said before handing the baby to Kylo who now held her in his arms.

The baby seemed to stop crying as she was held by Kylo who looked down at her while BB-9 rolled up and chirped happily.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So a few changes here and there, added some more tension and consequences with Poe and Leia_

 _Changed a little of the Luke stuff but still overall similar_

 _Also yeah, Kylo has a daughter with the Knight of Ren Tratha,_

 _Like with the last story, please tell me what you like and don't like_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Path of the Jedi

* * *

Luke sat against the stone hut holding his head as R2 stayed beside him, letting out a low chirp.

"He's gone, Ben killed his own father." Luke said trying to not break down.

Rey had a sad look on her face as she thought about Han. But her sadness soon turned to determination.

"The dark side has enveloped the galaxy, as Jedi it's your duty to stop it. You're the only one now Luke." Luke didn't respond, Rey looked at the lightsaber again before throwing it down in front of Luke.

"I'm told that once belonged to a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker, if only he were here right now." She said before storming off.

Luke looked at the lightsaber again with an almost longing look, he held it in his hand before taking a deep breath.

R2 beeped as Luke got up, following his droid companion down the island and to the Millennium Falcon.

Luke walked through the ship, looking it over with memories before he reached the cockpit and saw something hanging over the captain's seat. A pair of solid gold dice around a chain hanging.

Luke carefully took the dice and held them before closing his eyes.

R2 chirped again as Luke sighed.

"You always were the most stubborn of them all R2."

Rey got away from the temple and got to another part of the island. She sat against a rock and held her face as she broke down. Tears ran from Rey's eyes as she tried to breath. However, as she did Rey heard something. She looked around but saw nothing.

She heard familiar whispers and a feeling of enlightenment. Carefully following the feeling until she reached what looked like an ancient tree. The tree appeared to be dead, but still stood, Rey seeing an opening in the tree before carefully entering it.

Despite being inside the tree, the interior still seemed well lit and lighted. The whispers getting louder and more clear as Rey saw a strange symbol on the ground. The symbol appeared to be a pair of wings with what looked like a lightsaber in the center.

The lightsaber pointed to a shelf , where five ancient books sat, Rey carefully opened a book and saw the text written in an ancient language she had no understanding off.

"Be careful, that thing's older than the old republic was." Luke said as Rey nearly jumped seeing him and R2 at the tree entrance.

"You scared me." She said breathing again.

"Sorry, if there's one place you shouldn't be afraid, it's here, the light side of the force is strongest in this place."

"What is this?"

"This is the sanctuary, the very first Jedi came to Tython before the old republic. They all discovered that they could do things no others in the galaxy could. They discovered something truly special, but eventually they broke up into two factions, those who followed the light, and those who followed the dark side of the force. The light side won, they drove the dark side users from Tython and built the Jedi order. Those are the texts written by the first Jedi masters. I've been studying them for a long time."

He came over to Rey and carefully took the book from her before placing it back on the shelf.

He looked at her again.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Rey."

"Rey who?"

"I, I don't know. Who I am, or where I come form."

"Everyone comes form somewhere."

"Jakku."

"Jakku, well that's as close to no where as you can get." Luke said before walking to the exit.

He reached R2 and turned to Rey.

"Don't just sit there Rey."

"What?" Rey said before Luke tossed her the lightsaber, Rey almost missing it.

"You wanted to learn the ways of the Jedi, we start now. By the time we're done , you'll finally learn why , it's time for the Jedi, to end." Luke said as Rey felt a mix of hope and fear.

As the sun began to set, Rey and Luke reached a cave at the top of the mountain.

Rey saw a small pool of water with the symbol from the tree at the bottom.

At the end of the cave was an opening, a stone pedestal overlooking the island and vast ocean around her.

"Have you used the force before Rey?" Luke asked.

"Yes, back on Starkiller base, I used it to force Kylo Ren away."

"That's a start. What did you feel during that time?"

"I felt, emotion, power, understanding."

"The first thing you need to understand, is what the force is Rey."

"It's a Jedi's power, it's a weapon they use to protect the galaxy and-"

"Wrong." Luke said in a stern tone as he walked around her.

"The force is not a weapon, it does not belong to the Jedi, or anyone for that matter. Someone once told me what the force was, but I didn't truly understand until I felt it for myself, and that's what you're going to do." Luke lead Rey to the pedestal and had her kneel down on it.

"Close your eyes." He said as Rey did as such.

"Reach out." Rey held her hand out as Luke shook his head.

He pulled a long piece of grass to his hand and rubbed it against Rey's hand.

She smiled.

"I feel something."

"Yes, that's the force."

"It is!?"

Luke slapped it against her hand as she lurched back.

"Oh you meant reach out like-" She said embarrassed as Luke nodded.

"Sorry." She said before closing her eyes again.

Rey reached out with her spirit, it was difficult, but she felt as if something was guiding her.

"I feel something."

"Keep reaching."

Rey concentrated harder before she felt the energy around her and the island. She saw the various creatures on the island, the plant life.

"I see life."

Rey saw the ocean crash into the island as several plants were killed and creatures dragged into the ocean only to be eaten by predators.

"And death."

She then saw the remains of the animals an plants being scattered across the island before new plants grew feeding more of the creatures so they could thrive.

"Which gives birth to new life, there's a harmony, a balance."

Luke gave a slight smile.

"Yes."

"There's an energy around it, around all of it, I can feel it everywhere, around you and I, the whole galaxy."

"That's the force Rey, it's the life force that connects all of us in the galaxy. It surrounds us, it guides us. A jedi is guided by the force, and asks for its help, a Jedi does not command the force, for it is not a even a Jedi's to command. A jedi understands the force, and-"

"Wait there's more." Rey said, she could see the tree, and felt a great uplifting energy, she felt peace.

"I see light." As Rey kept looking she saw another part of the island, at the very bottom was what looked like a the remains of something, a hole with black mass surrounding it. Around the hole she felt great emotion, she felt a rush of power inside her.

"And darkness." This caught Luke's attention as he turned to her.

"Rey." He said as he noticed small pieces of rock floating around her.

"Rey enough." He said as Rey had a more frightened look.

"I feel, cold." She said, Luke seeing the rocks around them begin to split.

"Enough!" Luke shouted as he forced her off the pedestal.

Rey breathed deeply as Luke stood over her looking horrified.

"What was that, I felt cold, afraid."

"That was the dark side Rey, you went right to it."

"What?"

"This planet is strong in the light and dark side of the force. The dark side exists here as much as the light. At your first glimpse you were able to draw upon it."

Luke began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Rey asked.

"I've seen this raw power before , it didn't frighten me enough then. It does now." Luke said as Rey held herself from the cold.

* * *

The Resistance fleet exited hyperspace above a large white planet.

"Crait, it seems like an eternity since we last saw it." Leia said as Ackbar nodded.

"Let's hope our old outpost is still useable." Ackbar said.

Moments later a supply officer approached the two.

"Report." Ackbar said.

"It's not good sir, fuel gauges for our ships were heavily drained by the long distance jump. I don't think our fleet can make another jump without more fuel sir."

Ackbar sighed as he turned to Leia.

"Then Crait it is, help will have to come to us. Start getting our people down there and unloading everything. Ackbar try to get in contact with other new republic remnant forces."

Ackbar nodded as he walked off.

Leia went down to the detention block where she saw Poe still sitting in a cell.

"General, come to free your favorite pilot." He said.

Leia shook her head.

"Poe, you never learn do you."

"I destroyed their new weapon, that ship would have blown up the entire fleet if-"

"Poe, it wouldn't have, if you and your squadron had done as I ordered, we would have jumped to hyperspace there and then, before it would have fired."

"And if we did that then that dreadnaught would still be out there." Poe said defensively.

"Alright, I suppose that's true, an experimental weapon like that, destroying it could be a great victory, but a tactical one."

"What?"

"Poe the First Order now has unlimited resources, they probably have another two dozen of those ships in their fleet. Destroying it might have given us an edge in that engagement, but now we've lost half of our remaining fighters, all of our remaining bombers, and half of our cruisers, some of those ships were irreplaceable. Because of you, if we're ever in a situation where we need to fight to win, we won't be able to. But more than that, because of you we're now trapped here on Crait."

"What?" Poe said.

"You left our supply ships unprotected, one was carrying all the fleet's fuel, now we can't leave Crait, but more than that we lost people Poe, good people, their blood is on your hands." Leia said before she turned and left, Poe sitting down as he contemplated what Leia said.

Leia saw Chewie waiting for her as she left.

Chewie let out a low growl.

"No Chewie I'm not going to let him go."

Chewie growled again.

"I don't care if he reminds you of Han Chewie, I can't have captains running around doing whatever they want."

Chewie growled as Leia heard BB-8 beep and roll in front of her.

Leia sighed.

Poe heard the cell door open as Leia stood there.

"The only reason you're leaving this cell is because I'm short on manpower, make no mistake Poe you're not going anywhere near a star fighter. You're going down the Crait to oversee the mining of the minerals in the caves."

"What?"

"Now that our supply ships are destroyed, we're going to need everything we can get." Leia said as BB-8 rolled up beside Poe who got up.

Meanwhile Leia went alone to a chamber and braced herself against a wall she tried to breath as she sobbed.

"General Leia." She heard before turning to see 3PO standing there.

"Oh dear, have I come at a bad time my lady?"

"3PO go." She said

"Oh dear oh dear." the protocol droid as as he left.

Leia heard someone else approach, hearing a comforting growl as she turned to see Chewie standing behind her.

She turned and hugged the wookie.

"They're all gone Chewie, my family. Han, Ben, Luke, they've all been taken from me." She said sobbing as Chewie tried to comfort her.

Elsewhere on Crait, Finn walked with BB-8 and Poe as they exited the shuttle onto Crait's surface.

The planet was a salty white, every time something moved across the surface, a cloud of red dust would come up around it.

They approached a massive mountain with a large brown-metal doorway over it. They had passed a series of trenches with old gun emplacements.

As Finn entered, he noticed a series of white fox like creatures covered in crystals.

"Alright let's get set up." General Madine shouted as they began unloading equipment into the hanger.

"I went from being the best pilot in the resistance to a mine overseer, there's no damn justice." Poe said as BB-8 beeped in agreement.

Despite having recovered from his injuries, Finn was still a bit sore from his fight with Kylo Ren.

"Could be worse, you could be dead." Finn said as they entered the mine.

The mine itself was filled with large red crystals coming out of the walls and ceiling.

"Alright get to work on these things." Poe said as several droids and soldiers began to mine the crystals.

Finn heard someone nearby crying and carefully followed the sound before he saw a young woman, perhaps eighteen years old sitting against an old mining crate as she sobbed.

She wore a tan uniform and had slightly tanned skin with short black hair and green eyes.

Around her neck was a necklace with half of a golden moon at the end.

"Hey, are you ok?" Finn asked.

The girl turned to Finn.

"Wait, you're Finn." She said.

"Uhh yeah."

"The First Order defector, the one who infiltrated Starkiller base."

"Well I."

"You're , you're a hero." She said.

"I'm not a hero." Finn said.

"Yes you are, you, you." The girl broke down again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Finn said taking her shoulders.

"I lost my sister."

"What?"

"She was on one of the bombers shot down, Sarah was my only family left, and now she's gone." The girl said crying into Finn's shoulder as he tried to comfort her.

"It's ok, uh, what's your name?"

"Rose."

* * *

That night Rey was trying to sleep inside one of the stone hut's.

At the same time Kylo Ren was inside his chamber onboard the Eclipse, he sat on his bed with Tratha already asleep, Allana also asleep in her crib.

BB-9 rolled up beside Kylo as he kept staring at his daughter's crib.

As Rey tried to sleep she noticed something strange, she began to see herself inside a chamber with a black bed and a red haired woman asleep in it, as well as what looked like a black version of BB-8 in front of her.

Kylo at the same time saw himself in a stone hut with a fire by him.

The two looked up at the same time before Rey awoke and saw herself back in the stone hut.

She almost screamed as she did so, noticing several of the stone inside had been moved by the force accidentally.

She caught her breath, unsure of what just happened before laying back down.

" _I can see you."_ A familiar voice said.

Rey frantically looking around.

"Who's there?" She asked drawing her lightsaber.

" _You know who it is."_ The voice said.

Rey put on a serious face.

" _You can see me as well. Strange, the force has connected us somehow."_ Kylo said.

"You're a monster, you murdered the last person in the galaxy who gave a damn about you."

" _You don't know anything girl."_ Kylo said sounding angry.

" _I see you've found Skywalker, has he started training you?"_

"Soon, very soon, we're going to fight again, and this time it's going to end very differently." Rey said very determined.

" _Soon you're learn what I did."_ Kylo said.

The next morning , Rey got up early at dawn. She came to a rock near the cliffside and moved the lightsaber around it. She was trying to practice the techniques Lor had taught her back on Jakku.

Rey eventually cut the rock in half before she heard a beep.

Rey turned and saw Luke standing there with R2.

Luke had a slight smile on his face.

"That's not bad."

"I had some practice from an old friend on Jakku."

"It's a start, but you're no Jedi knight, I can tell you that." Luke said coming down to her.

Rey saw the lightsaber from the box in Luke's robotic hand.

"Go on." He said as Rey came at him. The lightsaber ignited green as it caught Rey's lightsaber as Luke pushed her back.

"Again." Luke said as Rey came at Luke again, each time he moved almost effortlessly , knocking away her strikes before knocking her back.

"If you're going to swing around a lightsaber , you may as well do it right. There's two variants to form five. Shien and Djem So. These forms are very versatile, Shien is best used against a large number of blaster wielding opponents, while Djem So would be against another lightsaber user. It emphasizes power attacks and defense immediately followed by a counter-strike."

Rey smiled.

"Let's practice it then shall we." She said.

R2 chirped in delight as Rey and Luke began to practice the lightsaber forms together.

Onboard the Eclipse, Kylo stood in a chamber with his armor on. He saw four praetorian guards and a shadow guard in front of him as he drew his lightsaber.

Tratha, and a few other knights of Ren were also in the sparring chamber, each practicing against each other or sparring bots.

Tratha finished her daily training before she saw Kylo take a deep breath and rush at his opponents. He exchanged strikes with the four praetorians who used their red blades to battle his lightsaber.

Kylo made use of Djem So as he knocked away each of their weapons before striking back with his fists, feet, and elbow. He kept all four praetorians away before the shadow guard joined in. His lightsaber pike ignited as he caught Kylo's lightsaber. Kylo and the shadow guard exchanged a few strikes, the shadow guard moving faster and having more strength than any of the praetorian guards who rejoined the fight.

Kylo tried to keep up with them all, but he took a few hits from the praetorians' weapons, cuts going across his armor , a few in the gaps and one across his face.

Tratha watched with much reluctance, almost wanting to help him before another knight of Ren put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Kylo managed to knock all four of the Praetorians back before he felt off, he saw himself training with Luke on a cliffside as he felt himself get lost in pain. Kylo's his lightsaber was forced up by the shadow guard who thrusted his off hand forward and blasted Kylo back with a blast of telekinetic force energy.

Tratha and the others could feel it as Kylo got up, his expression of rage and hatred , the yellow in his eyes getting worse as he got up and screamed.

Back on Tython, Rey didn't know why but she felt a rush of anger inside her as she fought Luke.

Kylo unleashed a furry of attacks, knocking each praetorian back before the Shadow guard joined in again, this time Kylo redirecting each of his attacks as the four praetorians came at him. Rey's fury increasing as she saw herself fighting the shadow guard and praetorians.

Kylo unleashed a repulse of force power that hurled the Praetorians back before he slashed the Shadow guard's lightsaber pike in half.

He lifted his hand and began to choke the dark force user with the dark side.

Only stopping when Tratha and the other knights reached him.

Luke finally caught onto Rey's rage as he forced her down, Rey breathing heavily and coughing.

"Easy Rey, breath, just breath." He said as Rey regained herself.

"What was that? That rush of anger?" Luke asked.

"It, it was nothing. I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Han and Kylo." She said nervously.

"Rey, a Jedi must never rush to anger or hatred in a fight, it will throw you off balance. A jedi must be at peace when they fight." He helped her up.

"Shall we continue?"

Rey nodded as Luke continued to train Rey.

As the sun began to go down, Luke took Rey back to cave they were in the last night.

Luke sat Rey down with several rocks placed around her.

"Look into the pool of water." Luke said as Rey looked at the symbol.

"What do you see?"

"The symbol, of the old Jedi order."

"That's right. Did you ever hear stories of the Jedi Rey?"

"Of course, Lor always told me about them. Great heros and protectors, guardians of the galaxy." Rey said smiling.

Luke looked less than enthusiastic.

"Yes, knights waving their laser swords around, commanding the force and saving the galaxy. The Jedi became heros, legends, and gods to the galaxy. The Jedi stopped being people, I became a legend not a person, the old Jedi, they became something worse. They became arrogant, decadent, foolish."

"How can you say that?" Rey said almost offended.

"The Jedi of old became so entrenched in their ways, they rotted from within, they refused new ideas, held onto their beliefs so tightly it left them weak and unprepared. They allowed Darth Vader and Darth Sidious to wipe them out and destroy the republic. They couldn't prepare their students for the hardships to come, they allowed them to be seduced by the dark side, turn against them." Rey could sense the guilt in Luke's tone.

"So many sith were fallen Jedi, the Jedi could never face the dark side, to them it was evil, they avoided it at all cost, and thus they were never prepared for when it came."

Luke came came up beside Rey.

"A Jedi's power comes from peace, and the harmony between them and the force. When you find that peace, the willpower, and the faith, your potential is unlimited."

Rey began to concentrate and tried to find herself at peace.

She let out a soft breath as she reached out with her hand.

Luke saw her aim it at one of the rocks, slowly lifting into the air with the force.

Rey aimed her other hand at the second rock, doing the same.

"Trust in the force Rey. Listen to it." Luke said as Rey put her hands down.

She continued this until it was dark, Luke soon seeing her lift all four rocks up without using her hands as a guide.

R2 chirped in excitement.

Rey opened her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

The two went back to Luke's hut where he had some fish prepared.

"Not a bad start, master Yoda would be impressed." Luke said.

"Master Yoda?"

"Yoda was my teacher, he the last survivor of the old Jedi order when I found him. He didn't look like much, but he was wise and powerful beyond comprehension."

"I wish I could have met him." Rey said.

"Me too kid." Luke said.

"So, does this mean you'll come back?" Rey asked sounding optimistic.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves kid." Luke said as he sipped on some tea.

Rey had an uneasy look on her face as she was almost afraid to ask a certain question.

"Luke, when I first found this lightsaber, it showed me a vision."

"A vision?" Luke said.

"I saw a Jedi wielding it with soldiers beside him, the man fell to the dark side and became a sith before killing an older sith and saving a younger man."

Luke's eyes widened hearing this.

"The force, it showed you the past of the lightsaber, and it's master. You saw my father." Luke said.

"Anakin Skywalker, that was Anakin Skywalker." Rey said in amazement.

Luke nodded.

"It wasn't all I saw, it showed me this island, you, it also showed me a burning temple, a field of mud with dead Jedi."

Luke looked pained by this as he lowered his head.

"Luke, what happened to your Jedi order, why did Kylo Ren fall to the dark side?"

Luke raised his head back up.

"I spent years finding force sensitive students, old, young, I built a temple on the old Jedi colony of Ossus. I even trained a few Jedi knights, Leia and Han were concerned for their son, they feared he would fall to the dark side because of Snoke's influence, they sent him to me. I tried to help him, teach him to resist the dark side, but Snoke had gotten to him first, he corrupted Ben with the dark side, despite all my efforts, Ben was tainted by Snoke. When I went to confront him, he attacked me, collapsed the roof over my head, ran off with a dozen or two of my students. Five years later, they returned, as the Knights of Ren, I was away when they attacked the temple, by the time I returned, they'd killed everyone inside , burned it to the ground. The remaining Jedi I had trained tried to go after them without me, they confronted Kylo and the Knights of Ren in the unknown regions, Kylo and his Knights slaughtered them to the last man."

Rey realized this was the vision she saw, of the muddy field, Kylo with the other warriors surrounded by dead Jedi.

"Everything I ever worked for, everything I thought I could restore, gone. Because of my failed student. I thought if I came here, to where the Jedi first started, I could find the answer, find where I went wrong with Ben, but I found nothing." Luke said.

Rey was almost sorry she asked, but wanted to learn more.

"You said Snoke corrupted Kylo, who is Snoke, what is he?"

"Snoke is the dark side incarnate. For years I could sense his darkness, but I could never find him. Still I had to find out who or what he was. As I found more Jedi relics, texts and holocrons, I began to see Snoke was much older than I realized."

"And?"

"The legend of Snoke goes back over a thousand years, to the end of the last major sith wars. According to legend, Snoke was a Jedi master who was convinced the Sith never truly died out. So he went looking for them, he searched across the old sith worlds before he uncovered a sith holocron. He thought he could use it to find the remaining sith, but instead when he open it something else happened."

"What?"

"According to the legend, it activated a dark side ritual, releasing the spirit of four ancient sith lord trapped inside the holocron and infusing them inside Snoke's soul. The Jedi master couldn't withstand the corruption, it transformed him into Snoke, not a sith, but something else entirely. The dark side incarnate."

"What did he do?"

"The legend says Snoke had the ability to reach out with the force to people across the galaxy, corrupting them with the dark side, putting thoughts in their heads, manipulating them to his will and to the dark side. But then poof, he just vanished, I believe he went into a sort of force hibernation, that it was the destruction of the Jedi order and the rise of the Empire that finally woke Snoke up. He then waited in the outer rim for the right moment and when Leia became pregnant with Ben, that was when he saw his opportunity, even before Ben was born Snoke began corrupting him, his entire childhood, even when I trained him, Snoke was there, inside of him."

"How do we stop him?"

"That's the thing Rey, I have no idea."

* * *

Back on Crait, Leia was in her planning room with her generals and Admiral Ackbar over hologram.

"Any word admiral?" Leia asked.

"Not all that encouraging general, the remnants of the new republic still willing to fight the First Order are either already bogged down fighting them or in hiding. I've managed to convince some join us, but most are still too afraid." Ackbar said.

"So we show them we can win." Poe said as he came in with Finn.

"Captain Dameron what are you doing here, you having mining duties." Leia said.

"With all due respect general you need to hear this." Leia rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"These people are afraid to join us because they think we can't win, and I don't blame them. The First Order must seem invincible, but we just need to prove they aren't. By taking out their biggest weapon." Poe said before BB-8 plugged into the terminal.

The schematics for a colossal super star destroyer appeared.

"What is that thing?" General Madine asked.

"The _Eclipse_ supreme leader Snoke's Flagship." Finn said.

"That's the ship that wiped out half our fleet on Hosnian prime on its own." Ackbar said.

 _"_ The _Eclipse_ is bigger and has more firepower than old executor super star destroyer, but it also has something else, an axial superlaser capable of wiping out any ship in a single blast. No fleet can stand against it, but if we infiltrated it, and sabotaged the laser we could wipe out the ship, Snoke and send the First Order into chaos. Thousands of planets would rise up against them." Poe said.

"Poe enough, you're asking for the impossible." Leia said.

"Poe has a plan , we got someone who can hack their way past the ships outer defenses and then sabotage the laser from the inside." Finn said.

"And who could do that?" Ackbar asked.

"I know someone." Maz said as the Resistance commanders turned to see her standing beside Finn.

"Maz, I didn't know you were still here." Leia said.

"I'm not very big, it's an easy thing to assume." She said smiling.

"Who is this hacker you're talking about?" Madine asked.

"I know him by reputation alone, they call him DJ, he was once a first order computer technician who hacked into republic systems, collecting information, sabotaging systems, but has since forth left the First Order." Maz said.

"I don't like him so far." Madine said.

"The last I heard, he was on the planet Cantonica." Maz said.

"Cantonica is a First Order controlled planet." Ackbar said.

"It will be easy , we just send in a small team. Find the DJ, convince him to help us and-" Poe started

"No." Leia said.

"What?" Poe and Finn said.

"We're low on manpower and fuel as it is. You're banking success on the miracle that you could find someone named DJ, hope he's willing to help you, hope you can get aboard the most heavily guarded ship in the galaxy, and hope he can sabotage the super laser." Leia said.

"Rebellions are built on hope." Poe said.

"General there's no choice, no ship can stand up to the _Eclipse._ This is the only chance we have." Finn said.

"No." Leia said.

Finn left with Poe as Maz looked at Leia with disappointment.

Leia later returned to her chamber only to find Maz inside.

"Maz what are you doing here?"

"I was thinking about your denying of the mission."

"It's foolish, reckless, a suicide mission."

"The kind of mission Han would have undertaken." Maz said as Leia turned to her.

"I can't help but wonder if-"

"Don't you even say it Maz." Leia said angrily.

"Leia, Han's death was not your fault, Han had hope that he could bring your son back."

Leia sat down holding her face.

"And look where that got him."

"Leia , don't tell me you've given up hope too?"

"Han is dead, Ben's gone, Luke's never coming back. The new republic is destroyed, the empire is back, the Resistance is on its last legs, it was all for nothing. It's like you said, my son is gone." Leia said.

"Well then Leia, if you've given up on hope. Then Snoke truly has won." Maz said.

* * *

Elsewhere Poe and Finn were in a secluded area of the mine.

"I can't believe she's just going to have us sit here until the First Order finds us, when they do we're not going to get away this time." Poe said in frustration.

"So let's go anyway." Finn said.

"Behind Leia's back?"

"A few of us sneak away during the night, we find this DJ, get aboard the _Eclipse,_ sabotage the laser, kill Snoke, Kylo Ren, and all his little knights, then boom, the galaxy will rise up and overthrow the First Order like you said."

Poe held his face looking unsure.

"Come on man, you know this can work. I know those ships inside and out, we can do this." Finn said.

"Not me, after my little stunt at D'Qar, Leia's going to be watching me like crazy."

"I can do it." Finn said.

"Are you crazy, you can't go alone."

"He doesn't have to." Another voice said.

The two turned to see Rose.

"Ohhh no, we weren't talking about- We were talking about supply shipments."

"Uhh huh, no. I know what you're doing, and I want to be part of it." Rose said.

"Why!?" Finn almost shouted , sounding annoyed.

"I want to be a hero. Make my sister's sacrifice worth something." Rose said.

"BB-8 should go with you." Poe said.

"I can do this, the less of us there are, the less the risk."

"If I'm not going, I might just have to tell general Leia." Rose said with an evil smile.

The two men shook their heads.

At night , Poe got onto a computer in the main hanger and slowly opened it as a ship lifted off from the hanger.

Poe ran as a pair of Resistance soldiers ran in and saw it.

"What's that ship doing?!"

The ship jumped to hyperspace as Finn sat in the cockpit with Rose and BB-8.

"Alright we're really doing this, we're going to save the galaxy!" Rose shouted in excitement.

"No we're not." Finn said as Rose turned to him.

"What?"

"BB-8 can you find Tython."

"Tython?"

"I'm going to find Rey, that's the only reason I'm here." Finn said.

"You, you can't do that. We're suppose to be heros." Rose said.

"I don't care about any of that, I just want to get my friend. If you want to try and find this DJ guy fine, but you're doing it without me." Finn said in a serious tone before Rose smiled.

"About that, you see we actually didn't come alone." Rose said before Finn felt a pair of strong arms grab him and heard a familiar growl.

Rose smiling at Chewie who was now behind Poe.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah a little more training between Rey and Luke would have been nice, as well as Kylo training._

 _With that said, I have no idea what Snoke's backstory was and now I don't think we ever will, but here's my spin on it_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Clear vision

* * *

Kylo was in his chamber holding Allana in his arms. Kylo's infant daughter looking up and reaching up at him as he lowered his right pointer finger to her , allowing Allana to grab it.

Kylo saw BB-9 beside him , the droid looking at his master.

"Don't look at me like that. You don't think I'm worried about it either."

BB-9 beeped as Kylo sighed.

"You're right." Kylo said as he got up and took out a locked container before carefully removing a burned black helmet and placing it in front of him and Allana.

"….It's not right grandfather, I feel the power of the dark side, I killed my wretched father and accepted the darkness, but why , why do I feel so split. Like my soul has been broken. I need your guidance again grandfather." Kylo said almost sounding desperate as he heard Allana make some infant noises.

"Help me grandfather, help me build a better galaxy for my daughter, give me the strength to restore our families lost honor. Give Allana the chance to be greater than either of us." Kylo said as he looked at his daughter.

Kylo looked at the helmet of Darth Vader again before he heard something, it sounded like low breathing.

Kylo looked more intensely at the helmet as he tightened his other grip.

"It's like I said grandfather, I will let nothing stand in our way." Kylo said before the door opened and he saw Tratha enter.

She saw Darth Vader's mask.

"Showing Allana great grandaddy again." She said shutting the door.

"This was for me." Kylo said as he handed Allana to Tratha before putting the helmet away.

"Hello." Tratha said as she held her baby.

"You're going to find the answer." Tratha said as Kylo turned to her.

"The answer to your split soul, your grandfather hasn't lead you astray yet, even if it seems like this time he might have."

"My grandfather guides me, but I make the choices, what has happened is on me. Am I just too weak."

"Don't say that Kylo, we all followed you, we believed in you and Darth Vader. The galaxy is far better off now, that's because of you. Not Snoke, you."

Kylo turned and put his hand on Tratha's cheek before kissing her.

"I don't regret what I've done, any of it. It lead me to you, to our daughter. I will find a way to become what I was always meant to be. I will find a way to become as strong, no to exceed my grandfather." Kylo said before leaving, Tratha giving a loving smile at Kylo as he left.

Kylo walked through the ship before he was joined by another two figures. Both were knights of Ren, one with a blaster and one with a lightsaber pike.

"So how's daddy Ren doing?" The one wielding the blaster said.

"Go easy on him Marik, our proud leader is going through some tough times." The one with the lightsaber pike said.

"I think it would be best if you both dropped it." Kylo said.

"We didn't mean it Kylo, the Supreme leader is wrong, you're getting stronger. Who know how powerful you might become." Marik said.

"I thought you were going to kill those praetorians and that Shadow guard." The one with the lightsaber pike said sounding almost concerned.

"Had you lot not stopped me, I might have Galek."

"You know what I think, I think Snoke is afraid of you, afraid of how powerful you might become."

"Be careful where you say that Marik, you never know if one of these First Order people will tell Snoke's little helper, general Hux." Galek said in concern.

"Hux may irritate me, but he's competent enough." Kylo said.

"He and Thrawn have made mince meat of the New Republic military." Marik said.

"I need to see them actually." Kylo said as the two prepared to depart.

Kylo reached the bridge where he saw Hux and Thrawn waiting.

"All the triumphant Kylo Ren approaches, I don't suppose your training is going well?" Hux said in a mocking tone as Kylo almost knocked him over.

"You requested to see me?"

"Yes, I was wondering about the Knight's of Ren, we've butchered most of the new republic's forces, but now we're facing more entrenched local forces. The Knights of Ren have proven be a great asset in these engagements. I don't suppose you could spare a few more." Thrawn said in his usual calm tone.

"Force sensitive or non-force sensitive?" Kylo asked.

"Both."

"Our numbers have swelled recently."

"How many exactly?" Hux asked in interest.

"Only I need to know, and yes, I'll see more are sent to assist the First Order's armies." Kylo said.

"You can leave us Hux, I'm told Supreme Leader Snoke requests a rundown of operation Rathtar." Thrawn said as Hux left, Kylo glaring at him.

"He's crude, but effective. Still , a good leader knows making allies is far more effective than making enemies." Thrawn said as he saw Kylo stare out at the view screen.

"You seem troubled."

Kylo didn't speak, he then held his head for a moment as he saw himself through Rey's eyes again, he saw her on Tython as she tried to lift more rocks in her hut.

Kylo shook his head, still unsure why this was happening.

"Thrawn, did you know my grandfather?"

"Of course I did, he and I were close allies, I never would have gotten where I was if it weren't for Darth Vader. Although I did not always approve of his methods, he was more effective than any commander I had ever seen. He was ruthless, efficient, and a military genius."

"Did you know him personally?"

"I'm afraid few did, and even fewer would still be alive."

Kylo turned to Thrawn with a more irritated look.

"What more can you tell me about him?"

"You admired your grandfather, I don't blame you. I suppose from what I could gather, your grandfather lived with great pain, both internally and externally. He always seemed to suffer, not only from his injuries, but something inside of him. It was that suffering that made him ruthless, but in a way I believe it also held him back."

Kylo looked at himself and thought about what Thrawn said.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tython, Rey finished stacking some rocks into a temple shape. She smiled before feeling the connection to Kylo Ren. She saw him standing on the bridge of a ship beside a chiss.

Rey held her head before the rock temple collapsed.

After some breakfast, Rey joined Luke as she tried to read from the texts inside the tree.

"There is no emotion, there is harmony." She said struggling to read from the book.

"No, try again." Luke said.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge, there is no passion, there is serenity, there is no chaos, there is harmony, there is no death, there is the force."

"The code of the Jedi, it has acted as guidelines for the Jedi order since it's beginnings."

"Wait a minute, no emotion at all. Jedi are suppose to be basically droids?" Rey said confused.

Luke sat down beside her.

"I always liked to believe that these were guidelines, not laws. At least that's what I tried to teach. Emotions can be dangerous if used wrong. The right emotions can still fuel the light side, but the old Jedi became so entrenched in the code that they took it as law, it created a further disconnect with the galaxy." Luke said

"So what exactly am I suppose to take form this?" Rey asked.

Luke closed the book for her.

"It's like I said, use the code to guide you, but sometimes even the code has to be interpreted in different ways." Luke said before putting the book back on the shelf.

"I must say, you seem more lively since you've started training me." Rey said.

Luke gave a smile.

"For the first time in years I have a sense of purpose. I suppose that can help an old man be happier." Luke said as R2 chirped happily.

The two left the tree together.

"So what's next master, more history lessons or can we get back to lightsaber combat?" Rey asked.

Luke's happy expression changed as he turned to her.

"Next is a difficult test, far more difficult than what you've faced before."

He lead her to the bottom of the island , near the ocean.

Rey's eyes widened as she saw the black hole from her vision.

She could feel the coldness from before emanating from it as Luke stood before the hole.

"That's what I saw, the cold." Rey said sounding afraid.

"It's like I told you Rey, Tython is strong in both the light, and dark side of the force. Many great Jedi have fallen because they were not prepared to resist the dark side, if you're to fix the mistakes of those who came before, you must learn to resist the dark side as well." Luke said as Rey slowly came closer.

As she did, Rey could hear voices coming from down the hole.

"What's in there?"

"A test, take what you have learned from me Rey, use it to resist the dark side. When you come out, if you're still at peace, you may find something that you never thought you'd find." Luke said.

Rey nervously approached the hole. She heard the voices get louder as she prepared to go in.

Rey then remembered what Luke had been teaching her about peace, and not meeting aggression with aggression, if this place was of the dark side, going there ready to fight aggressively wouldn't help her.

Rey looked at her lightsaber and sighed before placing it on the ground.

After doing so she came closer before something almost sucked her in. Rey screaming as she fell into the hole and crashed into water below.

Luke pulled the lightsaber to his hand as R2 rolled up beside him.

He gave a hopeful smile.

"It seem's she's wiser than I was."

Rey gasped for breath as she came up and saw herself inside an ocean cave. The cave itself was dark, barely any light inside.

Rey grabbed the rocky edge and climbed out.

The cold feeling only got worse, however, the cold did not feel external, but inside her.

Rey looked around but the darkness made it very hard to see.

"Hello." Rey said as she heard more whispers.

As Rey looked around she saw there was almost nothing in the cave, nothing but a bit of light.

She followed the light and saw a part of the cave wall with light reflecting off it.

Rey saw the cave wall looked almost like a mirror. The mirror was strange, Rey feeling the cold again as she touched the mirror.

At first she saw herself in the reflection, but then saw something else. Her reflection vanished as she saw the ship again, the ship that left her on Jakku.

Rey reached out for the ship, but the ship was destroyed, Rey screaming before she saw a person jump from the ship and land safely on the ground.

It was then Rey realized the mirror was gone, she looked around and saw herself somewhere else, almost as if she were inside the mirror.

Back on the _Eclipse_ Kylo was in the medical chamber following his training session. BB-9 was with him as a medical droid worked on the injuries he sustained.

Kylo then felt Rey again, he felt something else as well.

"The dark side, it surrounds her." He said in interest, BB-9 looking up at his master before he beeped.

Rey carefully moved around the mirror world, the cold feeling still around Rey as she tried to find the woman.

However, every time she thought she got close, she simply saw more reflections of herself.

"Where are you!?" Rey shouted.

" _I can sense your anger"_ An all to familiar voice said.

"Really, now of all times." She said.

" _Your loneliness has created anger, frustration."_ Kylo said as Rey saw another reflection of herself.

She saw her own reflection again and got angry, screaming as she tried to smash the mirror.

Rey breathed deeply before she saw the woman again , a little closer again.

Rey tried to reach her one more time.

Before Rey was none other than Kylo Ren in his armor and helmet.

Kylo ignited his lightsaber and slashed at Rey who lurched back, doing her best to avoid the lightsaber slashes.

Rey reached for her saber, but realized she left it with Luke. Rey groaning in frustration before she saw the woman starting to move away.

She tried to reach the woman, but Kylo kept forcing her away.

Rey began to get angrier as Kylo raised his lightsaber.

But as Rey got angrier and more afraid, the woman kept getting farther away.

Rey thought back to Luke and what he had been teaching her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Kylo slashed at Rey before she opened her eyes, Kylo Ren having vanished.

Rey felt less cold as she breathed.

Kylo slightly frustrated as he saw this.

Rey saw the woman in the distance and again tried to reach her.

Kylo could feel Rey more at peace, still he saw her vividly.

" _Anger isn't all I sense in you, I sense great fear. Fear of never finding the answers to who you are, who your family was. Fear that it will only lead you to one thing."_ Rey saw herself again but moved past it, seeing the woman again.

As Rey tried to move closer she saw another figure get between them.

" _Or perhaps, there's something you fear even more."_ Kylo said.

The figure was large and faceless, having a black cloak with a hood on and padded shoulders.

The figure loomed over Rey who tried to not be afraid.

The figure reached for Rey as she moved away. She tried to find her peace but the figure waved its hand, a dozen copies of himself formed around Rey , each being the size of an average human.

Rey tried to use the force on them, a few being knocked back before two more grabbed her arms.

Rey frantically tried to break free as the main figure reached down at her.

As afraid as Rey was, she breathed and let go.

When her eyes opened all of the figures were gone.

Rey saw herself in front of the mirror again, she saw herself in the reflection but then her reflection vanished, the woman now directly in front of her.

Rey almost couldn't breath as she now saw the woman perfectly. She wore a black leather jumpsuit like attire and had fair skin. Her eyes were hazel like Rey's and her hair was long fire-red.

Rey almost shook as she put her hand to the mirror, the woman putting her hand against the glass.

Rey then felt a surge of pain inside her as she held her head.

" _No."_ She heard from another voice.

Rey looked around.

" _You already knew , didn't you. Stop running from it."_

Rey remembered.

She saw herself as a child , the woman standing in front of her with a very pained look on her face as she knelt down.

"Rey, mama loves you, she always will. But you have to stay here." The woman said giving Rey a kiss on the cheek before painfully returning to the ship.

Rey screaming as the ship took off. Unkar grabbed her only for a Vibroblade to be held in front of him.

Rey saw Lor standing before them, the older man picking her up in his arms.

"You won't give this girl trouble Plutt, or you'll be dealing with me." Lor said.

Rey then saw another vision, of the woman talking with Lor.

"Please, watch over my daughter, keep her safe Lor."

Lor hugged her.

"I will my old friend."

"Snoke, he can't find her. He can't do to her what he did to Ben. When the time is right, give this too her." The woman said handing Lor a small cloth bag.

Rey then saw the woman bloodied as she was dragged before a red and black throne room. A dozen figures clad in red armor around a throne with the massive figure she saw sitting in it.

The woman looked up , not afraid as black lightning surrounded her.

Rey let out a breath as she almost teared up. Despite this, Rey put her hand back on the mirror, the woman smiling as Rey let out a smile as well.

Kylo was in amazement.

"She resisted the dark side, her inner demons, she destroyed them."

Outside the hole, Luke felt something amazing. He saw a hand extend up and grabbed it, pulling Rey out.

He saw the look on her face and senses his student.

"You're at peace Rey, you did it. You resisted the dark side, anger, fear." Luke was almost overjoyed.

R2 chirped in excitement as Rey looked up.

Kylo was still in shock seeing this.

"I'm stronger than you'll ever be." Rey said to him.

Kylo tightened his fists as BB-9 saw the expression on his master's face. He gave a frightened chirp before quickly leaving. Kylo screaming as the equipment and droids around him were crushed and torn apart by his dark force powers.

* * *

Finn and Rose continued to pilot the shuttle as Chewie stayed behind Finn.

"You don't have to stay there, you've made your point." Finn said as Rose laughed a little.

"You think that's funny don't you, you haven't seen what he's capable of." Finn said as Chewie kept looking down at him.

"So Finn, what's the plan?"

"The plan was to find Rey, but now it seems like that's not happening."

"What's this planet Cantonica like?" Rose asked.

"I've never been there, but I've heard stories, apparently it's a place where a lot of the elite from the First Order call home." Finn said.

Rose immediately looked upset hearing this.

"…..I see." She said as Chewie growled.

"Finding one guy on an entire planet won't be easy." Rose said.

"We won't be searching the entire planet." Finn said as they came out of light speed in front of a desert planet.

They could see shuttles leaving and entering the planet with a First Order heavy-cruiser, and three light cruisers guarding the planet.

As they approached Rose got nervous seeing several First Order Tie fighters fly around them.

"What do we do?" Rose asked.

Chewie growled.

"It's ok, we just need a landing code. BB-8 can you forge one?" Finn asked

BB-8 rolled up to the terminal and entered in the code.

"You're cleared to land." They heard from one of the pilots before Rose looked relieved.

The shuttle flew down to the planet and saw the desert below. However, a small ocean became visible , an ocean surrounding a vast city.

The city seemed very bright with lights that could rival a star.

"Canto Bight, the only city on Cantonica. If this DJ on on the planet , he's here." Finn said as they made their way to the spaceport.

From where they were, Rose could see pleasure yachts floating over the ocean, Chewie as well.

After landing Finn turned to Chewie.

"Alright listen, you coming here might not have been a good idea, these people are elite First Order citizens, and most of them aren't wookies, so you being here might raise a few questions, unless you posed as our servant or something." Finn said as Chewie growled angrily.

"Hey I didn't ask you to come!" Finn said as Chewie let out another growl.

"Ok then you're a mercenary we hired to protect us, a feared mercenary who has fierce reputation." Finn said as Chewie gave and approving growl and nodd.

The four exited the ship as a droid approached.

"Ship registration number please." The black protocol droid said.

"Uhh BB-8." Finn said as BB-8 came up and forged a number.

"Very good enjoy your stay at Canto Bight." The droid said.

Finn looked at their attire and shook his head.

"We're gonna stick out a like sore thumb." He said before Rose noticed another ship land with a wealthy looking couple coming out, the man holding a case.

"I have an idea." She said revealing a shock stick.

"Excuse me." She said going over.

The two turned to her.

"I'm a mechanic here I noticed one of your fuel lines was leaking, mind if you show me your internal fuel couplings to take a look." Rose said as the two let her in their ship.

Finn shook his head as he went after her.

A minute later they both came out in the expensive looking attire of the two while Finn opened the case and saw it was filled with galactic credits, still used by even the First Order.

"These might come in handy." He said.

As the four left the spaceport they saw the extravagant city around them, the buildings glittering as if they were made of gold and silver, bright lights, large fountains with golden statues of various old imperial figures surrounded by water that was colored to look like liquid gold.

Droids and various servants were in the streets catering to the elite inhabitants and visitors, Finn was almost overwhelmed by what he saw. The size, the scale , and the wonder.

Rose could see the look on his face, but did not share his optimism.

Chewie accidentally bumped into an armored man.

"Hey." Finn heard, turning to see a pair of First Order troopers, the men clad in grey armor similar in design to stormtroopers only with smaller plates and white undershirts, their helmets also smaller with a more streamlined appearance.

"Sorry, our bodyguard is new to this type of planet. But you know, can't have better protection than a wookie." Finn said as the two troopers turned and continued walking.

"Please be careful, the last thing we need here is a shootout." Finn said as Chewie nodded almost looking embarrassed.

Rose looked around and saw a few trooper patrols and some on speeders.

"No stormtroopers?" Rose asked.

"Stormtroopers don't guard First Order cities, they stay on military installations and are mainly used for offensive actions as shock troopers. Regular troopers are recruited and undergo a few months of training, they guard cities like this, occupy plants, sometimes take part in smaller offensive actions. We should be lucky there aren't stormtroopers here."

"It must not be easy for you, having to fight men you grew up with. Men who were taken from their families like you."

Finn sighed.

"It's why I can't keep taking part in stuff like this, as much as I hate the First Order, the stormtroopers are my brothers, they're the only family I've ever known. Nines, Zeroes, there still out there, and they hate me for what I've done, and in a way , I can't blame them." Finn said.

"I still can't imagine how brave it was of your to leave them." Rose said, Finn not sharing the same sentiment.

Still the city itself continued to amaze him.

"So where do we start?" Rose asked.

"Well, we could be here for a few days, we have plenty of funds, I say we find a place to stay, set up sort of a base of operations." Finn said.

"Where?"

Finn looked around and smiled.

"How about there." He said as Rose saw a large very extravagant looking resort with a golden First Order symbol on the front.

"Are you serious?" She asked before seeing Finn walk towards it.

Rose sighed as she followed with Chewie.

The interior looked just as extravagant, with fine silk gilded seating, and crystal lights above them.

Finn rushed to the counter as Rose , BB-8 and Chewie came in.

"I got us adjoining rooms."

"You got us three rooms?" Rose said.

"Why not?" Finn said sounding excited.

* * *

On Crait, Poe was in the mine looking at a data pad.

"Alright sir this is our intake for the last week and we need signatures on the SF84's before they go to the second team." The sergeant said as Poe had a miserable expression on his face.

He got away from the men mining and to a secluded area, dropping the data pad as he held his face and almost screamed.

He could still hear ships landing in the hanger and gave a longing look before he saw someone approach.

"Captain Dameron, general Organa wants to see you."

Poe almost ran to the base command center where he saw Leia talking with Ackbar who was there via hologram.

"I've managed to convince two hidden remnant squadrons to join us, and Teckto-corp is willing to sell us a few Nebulan-C frigates for the minerals we've mined so far. But we still don't have the fuel to get the capital ships out of the system." Ackbar said.

"I understand, keep me posted." Leia said as she turned and saw Poe.

"You wanted to see me general."

"Captain Dameron, how are you enjoying your new post."

"….It's work." Poe said as Leia smiled.

"Alright Poe, it might be against my better judgement, but I'm going to reassign you to the deck officer for the hanger."

"Really!"

"You still won't be flying, but I suppose it would suit your skill set better than mining."

Poe prepared to leave when he turned back to Leia.

"With all due respect ma'am. There are many who are wondering, including myself, what is our next course of action?" Poe asked sounding almost afraid.

Leia took a deep breath.

"Right now Poe, we're just trying to stay alive. It's only a matter of time before the First Order finds us here too. I hope by then, we can convince those in the galaxy who still resist the First Order to fight beside us. If we can build an army, a real army to fight them , then we might just have a chance Poe." Leia said trying to sound optimistic.

"I'll get that hanger organized for our new allies, I'm sure they'll be coming in droves." He said as Leia gave a more hopeful smile.

* * *

After her trial in the mirror, Rey spent the next few days doing more training with Luke. Practicing her lightsaber skills, her force powers, her knowledge of the Jedi ways and history. Luke could see Rey becoming stronger and more proficient at an almost unbelievable rate. Rey was doing in days what many of his former students did in months. Still what amazed him the most was Rey's resistance to the dark side, he was not afraid of her growing strength, instead it made him more and more optimistic.

At the end of a training day, Rey followed Luke and R2 across the island.

"Where are we going?" Rey asked.

"You'll see." Luke said.

"Another lesson, haven't we covered everything we normally do. Unless this is a new one!" Rey said sounding excited.

They reached cliff side at a lower point in the island, Luke turning to Rey.

"This is no lesson." He said before aiming his hand down at the ocean below.

Rey looked down and saw what looked like an older X-wing submerged in the shallow water by the shore of the island.

She looked at Luke.

"I'm going to make you a deal Rey, if you can move that X-wing onto the island , then we can leave the Tython together, go back to Leia." Luke said as Rey looked at it with determination.

"It's like I told you." Luke said as Rey took a deep breath.

"Size is nothing to the force." Rey raised her hand at the X-wing. Luke and R2 watched as Rey concentrated, finding her inner peace and belief as the X-wing began to move.

"Yes." Luke said as Rey grit her teeth and breathed, still concentrating as the X-wing slowly lifted up and its top most parts began to come out of the water.

"Yes Rey." Luke said as R2 beeped in excitement.

However, as Rey did this, she felt him again.

" _Your strength, it's impressive."_ Kylo said as she saw Kylo inside his training room. Kylo raised his hands as he closed his eyes, Rey seeing him aim his hands at a First Order corvette.

Rey was in disbelief as she saw his anger before the entire corvette class ship lifted off the ground , Kylo holding it up.

" _But it is nothing, to the power of the dark side."_ Kylo said.

"No!" Rey shouted as the X-wing dropped back into the water and sunk.

Rey in horror as she saw this, R2 giving a depressed chirp.

"No." She said before feeling Luke's hand on her shoulder.

"Rey it's alright, you've made incredible progress for the time we've been here. You can try again tomorrow, you should be proud of what you were able to do now." Luke said as Rey turned from the X-wing.

Tratha , and several other knights of Ren were behind Kylo giving impressed looks and comments. Kylo breathing as he saw Rey again.

" _Even with all that power, you're a slave to your anger and hatred._ " Rey said sounding determined, Kylo tightening his fist.

Later that night, Luke prepared Rey some fish dinner and some tea.

"A good day of training." Luke said smiling as Rey slowly ate.

"Yes, are you still sure the Jedi need to end?" Rey asked smiling.

"I'm not so sure anymore." However, Luke could sense there was something troubling Rey.

"Rey, is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense something is on your mind."

"…..It's about something I saw when I was in the dark side trial."

"Rey, what you saw where illusions created by the dark side."

"It's not that, it was something else. I saw a woman."

"A woman?"

"My mother, I know it was her."

"Your parents you've hoped would return." Luke said.

"Yes, the pain was so great, that I had forgotten who she was through the grief. But I saw her, I saw her leaving me on Jakku, I saw her asking Lor to watch over me. I saw Snoke kill her." Rey began to tear up.

"She left me on Jakku to keep me safe from Snoke….She's really gone, I'll never see her, never known who she was." Rey said as Luke came over and tried to comfort her.

"Rey, whoever you mother was, she loved you so much that she was willing to do the hardest thing a parent could do to keep you safe." Luke said.

R2 let out a sad chirp.

"Can you tell me what she looked like."

"She wore a black jumpsuit like attire, she had my skin, my eyes, but her hair, it was red, flame red."

Look almost looked unsure hearing this.

"May I?" He said before Rey turned and put his hand on her forehead.

Luke closed his eyes as he used the force to see into Rey's mind.

He saw the memory of her mother leaving Rey on Jakku.

Rey saw Luke almost jump backwards, breathing deeply and looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"What was that?" She said as Luke didn't speak.

"You knew her, didn't you. You knew my mother." Rey said.

Luke sighed.

"I knew her, her name was Mara. Mara Jade." Luke said putting his hands on his head.

"Who was she?" Rey asked , sounding almost desperate.

"She was an assassin , kidnapped by Darth Sidious as a child and trained in the ways of the dark side. She was his personnel assassin, almost like a daughter to him. He sent her to find me, and after my father ended the Emperor, she came for me. But when I found her, she was broken, consumed by the dark side. I thought I could help her, Mara abandoned the dark side, she helped me try and rebuild the Jedi order. But then she just left, she never explained why. I never saw her again." Luke said.

Rey noticed the way he talked about her, his tone, but she could also sense something inside Luke.

"You truly cared for her didn't you."

Luke gave a hard look.

"I loved her, she was the only person I was ever in love with, the only person I…"Luke looked at Rey again, this time differently.

Rey came to the same realization as she looked at Luke differently.

R2 let out an excited chirp as there was a great silence between the two.

In the _Eclipse_ , Kylo saw this and slowly looked up.

Rey's face got more emotional as she looked at Luke.

"Rey." He started before she came over and hugged Luke, trying to breath as she sobbed, Luke letting out a tear as well.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So yeah Rey is Luke's daughter in this, as well as Mara Jade's daughter_

 _I know some people like the idea of her not being connected to anyone, and that's fine, and even an interesting idea_

 _But I think this also brings up interesting possibilities that I will explore, also I sort of set it up with Lor in the last one, and unlike the movie I intend to follow through on things I set up._

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The future of the Jedi

* * *

Rey and Luke sat across each other before a fire.

"….I have to ask, were you well taken care of on Jakku?"

"Lor watched out for me, let me stay with him until I was fifteen, after that I insisted on trying to live alone. I didn't want to burden him."

"Was he good to you?"

"Yes, he was."

"Good….Mara gave him a map, a map to Tython, she knew I'd be here…..She put you there to keep you safe from Snoke." Luke said shaking his head.

"Rey, I'm sorry. I should have known, I should have felt you through the force, I should have known. But I let my grief blind me to the galaxy and what was going on, I should have known Mara was in danger, I should have known Han was in danger, I should have been there for you, for everyone, instead I ran and hid like a coward." Luke said holding his head.

Rey gave the same emotional look as she came over and hugged Luke again.

"I don't care, my entire life I wanted to know who I was, who my family were. I finally have it." Rey said tearing up as Luke hugged her back.

* * *

Back on Canto Bight, Finn, Rose, and Chewie were in a large restaurant.

The restaurant had multiple levels with glass floors each a different color.

The three sitting at a crystal table as a droid in the center took their orders.

"I'll have the nerf ribs, well scorched." Finn said before pressing something else.

"What are we doing here?" Rose asked.

"What, we need to eat." Finn said before a bottle of wine shot up in front of them, Rose giving Finn a certain look.

"And drink." He said as Rose shook her head.

"Ever since we got here you've been more interested in enjoying yourself then finding DJ." Rose said as Chewie growled.

"I've tried to find him, we're on a mission, I'm taking it quite seriously." Finn said as the droid on the table poured the wine into Finn's glass.

Rose shook her head.

After eating, Rose and Finn made their way with BB-8 and Chewie to a casino in the center of the city.

The patrons in the casino were of various species, many human, some twi'lek, Chiss, Umbaran.

The casino was covered in gold and guided metal. Various screens with collection machines by their side. Patrols putting credits in as the screens lit up and dozens of images appearing, the patron using a glass stick to try and connect various images.

As a woman got three connected, a larger amount of credits coming out.

"Well he could be in this Casino, we should start asking arou-" Rose started before she saw Finn at a pazaak table.

Finn had nineteen as the dealer had set at twenty.

Finn smiled as he put down a plus two card.

"Winner player 1." The dealer said as he put down a trey with stacked credits on them.

"Woah!" Finn shouted in excitement as he put the credits in the case of credits.

Finn felt Rose grab him and pull him out of the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"What? These uh, could come in handy."

Rose gave almost a disgusted look.

"Look at you, we're on a mission to save the Resistance and all you want to do is have fun. You're not a hero." Rose said as she walked outside to a balcony.

Finn heard Chewie growl at him and BB-8 give an un-approving beep.

Rose went to the balcony where she saw a large race track.

"Hey." Finn said as Rose turned to him.

"You don't know anything about me, who I am , what I've been through." Finn said sounding angry as he reached Rose.

"Do you know what my entire life was, as early as I can remember it was nothing but barracks, drills, physical training, mental reconditioning, being broken down and built back up so many times I didn't think there'd be anything left to build. All I ever knew was the Stormtrooper crops, the First Order military. I never once saw life outside Starkiller base or other training centers. Even when I did get out , all I did was run, get attacked, almost killed, and then back into another fight that I never wanted any part of."

Rose's expression changed.

"This is the first time in my life I have ever felt any kind of freedom. So I'm sorry if I got a little lost in it."

Rose grabbed the case from Finn and took out a hologram protector from inside.

"Do you know why that man we took this from is rich, why all of these people are so rich and powerful." Rose said before activating the protector.

Finn saw schematics for a new model of Tie fighters and First Order Corvettes.

"These people are fueling the war, they sell weapons and machines to the First Order so they can keep their conquest going." Rose then motioned Finn to look over.

Finn saw large four legged furry creatures each wearing a different colored leather marker over them as they raced across an intricate obstacle course. Including obstacles that were deadly. One of the creatures trying to leap over a gap before missing and crashing into a grinder.

Finn was horrified as he saw this hearing a few spectators cheer or give disappointed sounds.

Rose and Finn could also see the pens where small children wearing collars were tending to the creatures who were being whipped and put into cells by older alien overseers.

"This entire planet represents the First Order, the few oppressing the many. Just like on my home." Rose said.

"Your home?" Finn asked.

Rose sighed.

"It was a colony established by the First Order, our people were miners, working long hours to meet the demands of the First Order. Before we joined the Resistance, my sister and I were part of a miner's guild that went on strike to protest our treatment.

This caught Finn's attention.

"Was it at Pressy's Tumble?" Finn asked nervously.

"Yes…..How did you know?"

"I heard stories from other Stormtroopers."

"Anyway, a Stormtrooper captain in chrome armor came with four others, she told us that the First Order considered our demands before her stormtroopers gunned everyone down. I never saw anything so horrific in my life. My sister and I were the only ones to escape alive. After that we swore to bring the First Order down." Rose said sounding sadder thinking about her sister.

Finn took a deep breath and looked down at the pens again.

"Hey." Finn said as Rose turned to him.

"I saw screw these people and screw DJ. Let's go put a stop to that."

"What? But what about the mission?"

"We can ask everyone in this city if they're DJ, maybe never find him, or we can do some real good for some real people."

Chewie roared in agreement as BB-8 beeped.

Rose had an excited look on her face.

"You're right, let's do it."

The four got out of the casino and got to the pens, each having a blaster in hand as they waited for a pair of troopers to pass.

"I need to transfer out of here, the other day one of these drunks snobs threw up on me and then tried to bribe their way out of a night in a cell. I swear it took a hour to get my armor clean."

"Could be worse, we could be on Ubor-X. I hear the rebels there have been sticking bombs in bodies , killed a dozen men so far with them." The other trooper said.

"Come on." Finn said as they ran to the door.

BB-8 rolled up to the terminal and linked in.

Chewie heard footsteps approaching.

"I hear Lieutenant-Fours is being promoted to captain this week."

"He has made the company far more efficient since he took command." Chewie heard the troopers approaching and growled at BB-8 who kept working.

"Come on droid." Finn said before the door finally opened and they rushed in before closing the door.

"Did you hear something?" One of the troopers said.

"Could be one of those kids who works here."

"Speaking of which , one of those Knights of Ren visited last week, she left with four of those kids."

"Think they're better off?"

"Can't be worse than being stuck with these zygerrians, two days ago I tried to give one of those kids one of my extra ration bars, the damn alien took it from her."

"Be careful, those zygerrians have an in with the city officials here."

Once the troopers had passed the four went deeper inside the pens.

As they did, they saw a small human child look at them.

The child looked afraid before Rose came down in front of him.

"Shhh, it's ok." she said taking his hand before showing a ring with the sign of the original rebellion.

"We're friends." She said as the child stayed quite.

Finn and Chewie looked over into a pen and saw a pair of children trying to get a collar off one of the beasts who looked like she was in pain.

An young adult human ran in.

"Stop, they're coming." She said before Finn and Chewie saw a pair of zygerrians in black uniforms come in.

The furry , pointy eared aliens growled as one bared his fangs before taking out an energy whip and hit the children.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled as the other took out a whip and forced the beast back into its cage.

"We." One of the children started before the zygerrian grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

"It seems you need to be made a lesson of." He said raising the whip before he felt something grab his hand and almost break it.

The children and young woman watched in amazement as the zygerrian slowly turned to see Chewie standing behind him.

Chewie roared as he grabbed the zygerrian by the neck and held him up, the alien dropping the child as the other tried to whip Chewie only to be smashed across the face by the end of Finn's gun.

As the Zygerrian tried to recover and slash at Finn with his claws, Finn ducked under his strike and grabbed his arm before trapping his foot under the zygerrian's leg and flipped him onto the ground before shooting the alien in the face.

Chewie roared again as the zygerrian tried desperately to break free, but Chewie snapped his neck before dropping the body onto the ground.

A third zygerrian ran in before an energy whip was hurled around his neck , Rose pulled him to the ground before shooting him.

The children watching them in amazement.

"We're getting you all out of here." Rose said.

"How? There's overseers everywhere." The young woman asked.

"A little distraction." Finn said smiling as BB-8 rolled up to a terminal.

More zygerrians came to the pens before they heard something.

"What is that?" One asked before the doors opened and their eyes widened.

The aliens were trampled by the beasts as they ran out of the pens without their collars on.

Many in the streets were also terrified as they saw this, quickly running out of the way, several dropping money in their hands or other pleasures.

In a transport speeder, a trio of troopers were watching this from above.

"…..Well you don't see that everyday." One asked before another trooper saw the zygerrians getting trampled by the beasts.

He gave a smile under his helmet before seeing the children lead by Finn and the others rushing through the street riding the beasts.

Finn and the others shouted in excitement as they reached the spaceport.

The children and their heros dismounted as the beasts ran free away from the city.

"This way." Finn said as he and Rose lead the children to a back area of the spaceport while Chewie and BB-8 kept leading the beasts away.

Finn and Rose saw an empty supply shuttle on a back platform and open the ramp, the children rushing inside with the young woman waiting with Finn.

Finn handed her the case with the money inside.

"More than enough for you all to start a new life somewhere safe." The young woman hugged him.

"Thank you." She said before rushing inside.

Finn and Rose saw the ship with the freed children lift up before flying into orbit and leaving the system safely.

"We caused a lot of trouble, and diverted from the mission. We may never find DJ now." Rose said.

"Maybe, but it feels good, helping them." Finn said as Rose smiled.

The two's expressions changed as they turned to see five First Order troopers with their blasters aimed at them.

"Hands up." One said.

* * *

At Crait, Poe was in the hanger. The new squadrons from the republic remnant had arrived, but the Resistance were still on the edge of oblivion.

He was with his pilots who kept asking him what the plan was.

"And we hope that more show up." Poe said.

"That doesn't sound like a plan." One said.

"Why are we sitting here, we should be out there fighting the First Order, not waiting for them to come to us." Another said.

"Yes, attack them."

"Guys enough, you know I'd love to out there and fight them more than anyone. But we have to think in the long term, we're low on manpower, supplies, and morale. We might win some battles, but we'd lose the war. Back at D'Qar, we took out the dreadnaught, but we lost all of our bombers, and half of our pilots, Hawkins, Garcia….Our fuel, half the fleet." Poe said in a hard tone as his pilots gave sad looks.

"We have to play it smart. Now is not the time for heros." His pilots went off as Poe got back to work before he saw a shuttle land.

He saw Ackbar come out and walk towards the command center.

Leia was with Maz.

"Can you sense it?" Maz asked.

"Yes." Leia said looking at the sky.

"Something has changed in Rey, Luke as well."

Maz looked at Leia.

"I have thought it was true for some time, now I know it." Maz said as Leia gave a confused look.

"Do you remember, Luke's old lady love."

"Mara Jade." Leia said still sounding confused before she started to put the pieces together.

"Rey." She said.

Moments later Ackbar approached her.

"General." He said as she turned.

"What is it?"

"I have news, about the republic remnant."

"Yes!" Leia said optimistic until she saw the look on Ackbar's face.

"It seems several systems combined their local fleets into a larger fleet to try and help us. But they discovered by the _Eclipse….._ " Leia looked back outside.

"Luke, we need you, now more than ever." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tython , Rey and Luke were practicing Djem So again, Rey showing great improvement and even moderate proficiency in the form as Luke sparred with her.

Rey had a very happy expression on her face as it mirrored Luke's.

After a few hours of lightsaber combat, they did their usual training schedule.

After finishing the texts, Rey put the books back before she noticed Luke looking at her differently.

"Rey." He said as she turned to him.

"Yes , father."

Luke laughed a little.

"Still getting use to that. Anyway, I think you should pack your things."

Rey had an interested look on her face.

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow we're leaving, we're going back to Leia to fight Snoke, you and I are going to rebuild the Jedi order, we're going to do it right this time."

Rey smiled and tried to breath before her expression changed.

"But what about the X-wing."

"I don't care anymore."

Rey gave a determined look as she left the tree.

"Rey?" Luke said as he saw his daughter run.

"Where are you going?" He asked before he saw R2 beside Rey at the cliffside.

Luke's eyes widened as he saw Rey with her eyes closed and hands raised.

He saw her lifting the X-wing out of the water and setting it into the island.

Rey turned and saw her father's look of amazement.

"There, no you can't say I don't keep my word." Rey said.

Luke shook his head as he laughed.

"You truly are the greatest student I've ever had Rey."

"Are you just saying that because I'm your daughter?" She asked playfully.

"No, I really mean it." The two walked together with R2.

"It's going to be good to see Leia again after all these years, Chewie too, even 3PO. I don't even know what I'm going to say to them, or how to explain you to them. Here's your niece you never knew you had."

"We have time to think of something."

"In any case, I'm glad you were able to at least meet Han. He was my closest friend."

R2 beeped.

"I meant besides you R2. Geez he get's so sensitive." Luke said shaking his head.

He took a deep breath.

"It's been so long since I've been off Tython."

"The galaxy will have a symbol of hope to rally behind. Luke Skywalker." Rey said as Luke smiled.

"Not just me, but Rey Skywalker, the first Jedi knight of the new Jedi order."

"Maybe one day." Rey said.

"I really mean it Rey." Luke said as Rey turned back to him.

"You've done in week what it takes many years to do. I know this seems much, but after seeing what you're capable of and how fast you learned. I'm as confident as I've ever been." Rey was almost overwhelmed as she saw Luke had lead her to the tree.

Rey knelt before the symbol of the Jedi order.

Luke had his hood up as he took the blue lightsaber and ignited it, placing it by Rey's shoulder.

"As the last Jedi master in the galaxy, I hereby name you , Rey Skywalker , a Jedi knight. The first Jedi knight in years. Rise , Jedi knight" Luke said as Rey slowly rose before Luke handed her lightsaber to her.

"I will live up to and exceed the expectations of the Jedi father."

Luke hugged her.

"I know you will." Rey looked at her lightsaber.

"According to the texts, a Jedi's final trail before knighthood is building a lightsaber."

"I'm a bit short on lightsaber parts and kyber crystals. Besides, that's a family heirloom, it was built by your grandfather, then passed down to me."

Rey's expression changed.

"It's hard to think of the infamous Darth Vader as my grandfather."

Luke have a more serious expression.

"Darth Vader was not your grandfather, your grandfather was Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi knight. Darth Vader was someone else."

"The galaxy doesn't see it as such."

"Maybe not, but the truth is the reason I'm here, and you by extension, is because of your grandfather. Both of my masters told me he was beyond redemption, but I knew there was still good in him. Sidious tortured me, he would have killed me, but my father sacrificed his life to safe me, it was in that moment, Anakin Skywalker returned. I was with him when he passed, I sensed the hatred lift from his spirit."

Rey felt uplifted by this story.

That night, Rey had her things packed in preparation for their departure.

Rey had never been happier than she was now, she had found out who she was, who her family was. She found her father , she was a Jedi knight, and she was going to bring Luke back.

" _So , you're a Jedi knight now, cousin."_ She heard Kylo say.

Rey saw Kylo in his chamber again.

"And I was having such a good day Ben."

" _Ben Solo is dead."_

"So was Anakin Skywalker. He destroyed the monster Darth Vader, a monster like you."

" _All you see me as is a monster, the First Order, the dark side, all of us agents of evil. Just like the dark side."_ Rey saw him get and approach a metal crib.

Rey's eyes widened as she saw Kylo hold a baby girl in his arms.

" _My daughter Allana, I love her more than anything in this galaxy. Yet she was spawned from myself and another warrior of the dark side. Does that make her evil, when she grows to become a warrior of the dark side like her father and grandfather before her, will you strike her down, as your father tried to do."_ Kylo said as he put his daughter back in her crib.

"What?" Rey said.

" _He never told you did he. Why I left that night with Tratha and the others, he never told you how he betrayed me. How he feared me, what I was capable of."_ Kylo said in an emotional tone as Rey's vision got blurry.

She began to see a vision , through Kylo's eyes.

She saw herself on a grassy planet, a temple near a lake and a mountainside.

She saw Ben Solo in a white robe asleep in a smaller hut away from the temple.

He looked like he was having a rough night of sleep before his eyes opened and Rey saw none other than Luke standing over him with his green lightsaber ignited.

Rey's eyes widened as Luke came down with the lightsaber, Ben pulling his own lightsaber to his hand as he ignited the blue saber and blocked Luke's with it.

Ben held his hand up as he collapsed the hut around them before emerging.

He had face of rage and betrayal before marching into the temple.

Rey saw him wake over a dozen students.

"Skywalker betrayed us, he tried to kill me!" A young woman his age with long red hair came up first.

"We don't need Skywalker, or the Jedi."

Rey breathed harder as she saw Kylo back in his room.

" _Your father, my uncle was afraid of my power, afraid of what I might do. He and all the Jedi always feared what they could not control, the Sith, the dark side. That they cannot control, they destroy, they manipulate._ "

"Ben, let me help you." Rey said sounding sincere.

" _I don't need your help. You need mine."_ Rey felt Kylo's influence come closer to her. Rey saw Kylo no longer on the _Eclipse_ but right in front other. Rey didn't know what to think anymore, she saw Kylo extend his hand out as she reached her own out to meet it.

Luke was in his own hut as he felt it.

He sprinted out into the rain before using the force to rip the door open before he saw Kylo in front of Rey.

"Rey no!" Luke screamed as he used the force to push Kylo out of Rey's mind.

"No!" Rey screamed turning to Luke with an enraged look before Luke felt the entire hut burst apart from a blast of force energy from Rey.

She got up and came at him.

"Rey." Luke said before seeing Rey ignite her lightsaber.

"What did you do?" She said.

Luke confused as he took out his own lightsaber.

Rey slashed at Luke as he deflected her strikes.

"You betrayed him, you betrayed Ben!"

Luke forced Rey's lightsaber out of her hand and held her in place with force stasis.

"You need to calm down." Luke said before Rey unleashed another blast of force energy that shattered the stasis and hurled Luke onto the ground.

The rain coming down harder as Rey stood over her father.

"He showed me what happened, you tried to kill him because you thought you couldn't control him. Is that what all of this was, training me to resist my emotions so you could do the same to me?"

Luke's expression changed.

"Ben." He said holding his face.

"He showed you what he thought he saw, but it's only a half truth." Luke said sounding incredibly sad and shameful.

Luke got up and slowly took Rey's hand.

"See it, see it with your own eyes." Luke said as he guided Rey's hand to his forehead.

Rey felt another vision appear.

She saw herself back on Ossus, seeing Luke slowly walk towards Ben's hut.

"I had felt it for years, despite my best efforts, the dark side continued to take control of Ben more and more. I went to his hut to tell him this, I hoped maybe if he could admit it, it would be the first step to helping him. But when I reached him, I saw it, the dark side surrounding my nephew, the same darkness I saw in Darth Vader." She saw Luke looking very conflicted as he looked down at sleeping Ben.

"I don't know how, but somehow I saw all the pain , death and suffering that would come at his hands should he be allowed to fall completely. All of it preventable, and then somehow." Luke looked down and in horror saw somehow his lightsaber had ignited, he didn't know how, but it had.

Ben was awoken by this, Rey saw the look of fear and betrayal on his face.

"That was when I didn't see a sith lord, but a frightened boy, only fourteen years old with his master, his uncle standing over him, his lightsaber drawn."

"Ben no!" Luke pleaded as Ben pulled his lightsaber and blocked Luke's saber with his own before bringing the hut down.

When I emerged, ben left with a dozen of my most gifted students, some already Jedi. Five years later they returned as the Knights of ren, but they were more than a dozen then, they were now dozens of dark force warriors, they slaughtered my remaining students to the last padawan."

Rey backed up as Luke almost teared up.

"After that, I couldn't bare the shame , the guilt. Ben , the Jedi's destruction, it was all because of my fear. I saw the good in a man who slaughtered thousands, but I couldn't see the good in a frightened fourteen year old boy." Luke said as Rey came down.

"There's still good in him. You said it yourself, you saved grandfather, we can save Ben from Snoke, him, the Knights of Ren, your grand niece."

Luke looked at Rey differently as she nodded.

"Rey, this isn't going to go the way you think it is." He said before Rey came forward and hugged him.

"I know, but I have to try." She said almost crying before she rose up and pulled her lightsaber to her.

She turned to Luke with a sad look.

"I'll come back for you father, with Ben, we'll stop Snoke together. We'll be a family, and we'll rebuild the Jedi order together."

R2 came up beside Luke chirping.

"Go, she's going to need your help old friend."

R2 gave a sad chirp before Luke put his hand on him.

"You traveled with my father, you traveled with me, now the next Skywalker needs you." R2 turned to Rey before following her.

Luke saw the Millennium Falcon lift up and gave a hard look as it flew off.

"May the force be with you, my daughter." Luke said before he saw a bolt of lightning crash into the ocean and took another deep breath.

Luke gave another hard look as he turned to the tree.

Luke walked towards the tree with a lit torch in hand.

Luke was about to step into the tree when he sensed a familiar presence, one he had not felt in years.

Luke slowly turned and saw the small blue force ghost below him.

"Master Yoda, I'm going to end it. These Jedi texts, I'm going to burn them forever." Luke said in a serious tone as Yoda's expression didn't change.

Luke stayed where he was , slowly raising his torch up before he looked a the sky and saw a bolt of lightning come down.

Luke jumped away as it crashed into the tree and set it ablaze.

Luke desperately tried to get up and reach the Jedi texts, but another bold of lightning hit the tree.

Luke gave a horrified look before the ghost of his Jedi master came up beside him and laughed.

"So far have you come young Skywalker, and still so much to learn you have." Yoda said before laughing again.

Luke lowered his head.

"Wrong what is, plan on destroying the texts already you were."

"I was wrong, I equated my own failure with the Jedi's. Now I've lost my daughter" Luke said.

"Still looking to the stars you are Luke. The answer, before you it is. Start over, the Jedi must."

"I failed Ben, I can't lose Rey too."

"Fail Dooku I did, fail Anakin, Obi-wan did. Fail Ben, you did not, fail Rey, you will not." Yoda said as Luke turned to him.

"Strong in the force, is your daughter. Train her well, you did. Train her better than I, even could have. A new type of Jedi, is Rey Skywalker. Wrong you are not, time it is, for the old Jedi order to end. Begin, a new age of Jedi must. Through Rey , begin it will."

"I need to have faith in her, have faith in the force." Luke said.

Meanwhile onboard the Falcon, Rey sat in the captain's seat as R2 helped her pilot the ship.

Rey carefully looked at a bag she took with her.

Rey carefully opened it and looked at the texts from the first Jedi inside of it.

"I hope father doesn't look in the tree before I return." Rey said as she began reading about the dark side and how to help other's resist it.

"Ben, if you can hear me. Tell me where you are, I need to see you, in person."

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Rey is now a Jedi knight, but not like the ones of old,_

 _Finn and Rose saved the children, not just the animals, and Rey learned the truth, but, did she learn all of it?_

 _As I said before, if you can please do leave a review so I know how I'm doing, it helps me improve me writing if I know what you guys like and don't like as much_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Vader's Heirs

* * *

Finn and Rose were tossed into a cell by a pair of troopers.

"Those Zygerrians are going to be complaining about this for weeks." One said.

"Who cares, they let it happen." The other said before the two walked off.

Finn shook his head as he got up.

"Ok, that could have gone better." Finn said.

Rose sat up against one of the bunks.

"So much for finding DJ." She said before they heard a moan.

The two turned to the other half of the cell and saw another man there. He had long messy black hair with brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore a wrinkled red jacket and black pants with a tattoo of a credit symbol across his face.

The man seemed dazed as he sat up.

"Who said that name." He said.

"No way, there's no way." Rose said.

"DJ, is that you?" Finn asked.

"That , is my professional name yes." He said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Rose said.

"Maybe the force is guiding us." Finn said.

"Who are you, I like having a cell to myself." DJ said.

"My name's Finn, this is Rose. We're agents of the Resistance here to recruit you."

"Really, let me think, no." DJ said before laying down again.

"We were told you could get us into the First Order's flagship and sabotage the axial gun." Rose said.

"Ohhhhh, yeah, I could do that. I can get into any ship, but apparently I can't hack into more than five shot machines at a time to get the max payout without getting caught." DJ said.

"The First Order is on the verge of conquering the galaxy. If we can destroy the _Eclipse_ we can stop them." Rose said.

"First Order, Republic, it's all the same. Why should I care who rules the galaxy."

"It's the First Order who locked you up isn't it?" Finn said.

"Yeah, but I did try to steal from the casino, would your republic do any different?'

"What if we paid you?" Finn said.

DJ got up.

"Any offer you have, the First Order would octuple it."

"We have something the First Order can't give you. We could make you a hero, a real hero." Rose said.

DJ gave an interested look as he turned to her.

"If you helped us destroy the _Eclipse_ your name would go down in history, you'd be loved by the entire galaxy. Think of everything you'd be offered, and once it's over, the new Republic would pay you so much you'd be able to retire three times in style." Rose said.

DJ still looked dazed.

"And we could get you out of here." Finn said.

"Yeah, how do you plan on doing that?" DJ asked before they heard a blaster bolt go off. The three saw a trooper get thrown across the ground with a green bolt in his chest.

BB-8 rolled up and unlocked the door as Chewie came up beside him.

"Well how about that." DJ said as Chewie tossed Finn and Rose blasters.

"Chewie, this is DJ."

Chewie growled as the others followed him.

They heard an alert go off as a trio of First Order troopers ran in.

"Wathin's is down!"

"Open fire!" Red blaster bolts flew by the group as they got to an elevator. Finn, Rose, and Chewie returning fire as the troopers got into cover.

The elevator opened as Finn hit one of the troopers making a gap in the fire allowing the group to get into the lift.

DJ still looked dazed as she shook his head.

"This is exciting." He said.

BB-8 stopped the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked before Chewie ripped off one of the panels and then kicked the shaft open revealing the exterior with the ocean below and their ship hidden on a rocky island.

"You can't be serious." DJ said.

"Well this ought to wake you up." Finn shouted before he grabbed DJ and pushed him out of the shaft and into the water below, jumping with him.

BB-8 fired a grapple to the rock before pulling himself down onto it.

The other four gasped for breath as they came out of the water and onto the rock.

Finn helped Rose and DJ up onto the rock as Chewie shook the water out of his fur before BB-8 opened up the ship's ramp.

"Let's go before the figure out where we are." Finn said as they got into the ship and quickly took off.

Chewie jumped them into hyperspace as the three humans changed cloths.

Finn got the communicator out and contacted Poe.

"Poe, come in."

Poe's image showed up.

"Finn, geez I thought you guys were dead."

"Sorry, we found DJ."

"You did! Perfect!"

"We'll try to get aboard the _Eclipse_ and sabotage the laser." Finn said as DJ sat back against a cushioned seat.

"The _Eclipse_ was least seen in the Corbunto system." Poe said.

"Chewie take us there." Finn said as Chewie growled.

Rose sat beside Chewie as Finn turned to DJ.

"Alright, we get you to the _Eclipse_ , you get us aboard, we sabotage the axial gun, then get off." Finn said.

"Yeah yeah." DJ said as he laid down.

"I need more than that." Finn said as DJ got up.

"Once we get within sensor range, I'll reprogram this ships signatures to match a First Order shuttle to safely get aboard. After that I'll get to one of the Axial gun's power regulators and install an anti-protocol worm that will work its way through the regulator controls throughout the gun , silently disabling the regulators, the gun will appear to be working but when it tries to fire it will overload." DJ said.

"Ok, that works." Finn said as DJ laid back down.

"So you worked for the First Order before?"

"Yeah."

"You willingly served them." Finn said.

"They paid me well to program their computers and systems."

"Then you're no better than any of those people back there. Profiting off the war." Finn said showing DJ the schematics of the ships.

"Hmm, yes, evil aren't they, selling weapons to the First Order." DJ said taking the projector before switching a setting.

Finn's eyes widened as he saw another ship appear.

"Ohhh." DJ said as he and Finn saw the schematics for the newest X-wing model, the very ship the Resistance used. Another image of a Nebulon-C frigate appeared as Finn looked almost horrified.

"It looks, like he was selling weapons, to both sides." DJ looked at Finn.

"It's all a machine , partner. Live free, don't join." DJ said before laying down.

Finn sighed.

Their ship came out of hyperspace before they saw the ruins of a fleet.

The wreckages of dozens of republic and allied ships and fighters lay before them with over a dozen resurgent class star destroyers backed up by fighters, corvettes, and light cruisers, and a pair of mandator dreadnaughts, all around a monstrous black super star destroyer that dwarfed the rest of the armada.

Finn had never seen the _Eclipse_ before, but had heard stories.

Chewie gave a frightened growl, seeing the ship was bigger than even executor class super star destroyers.

"Uhhh Finn." Rose said as DJ came up.

"Move." He said as Rose got up and let DJ sit down.

DJ began entering in a code as a few Tie fighters flew around them.

However, they moved away as DJ finished, their ship moving closer to the _Eclipse._

* * *

At the same time, the Millennium Falcon came out of light speed as Rey saw the _Eclipse_ and sensed Ben aboard, she also sensed a dark side presence, stronger than she had ever felt before.

Rey took a deep breath and turned to R2.

"Keep the ship close."

R2 gave a worried chirp.

"I'll come back, I promise." Rey said as she went to one of the ship's escape pods and launched it.

Rey waited inside the pod before she felt something move it.

The _Eclipse's_ tractor beam pulled the pod into one of its many hangers.

Rey saw the pod get opened as over fifty 501st stormtroopers with their blue striped armor surrounded her.

Kylo Ren was also waiting for her, ten Knights of Ren beside him.

Rey looked at her cousin's face as he returned her expression.

Kylo slowly approached Rey.

"Hello, cousin." He said before taking her lightsaber.

Rey was lead through the _Eclipse_ by Kylo, Tratha, Galek , and Marik.

Rey noticed Tratha glancing at her.

"So you're his baby mama." Rey said.

"And if I am?" Tratha said.

"Don't make your daughter a slave to the dark side li-" Rey felt Tratha grab her neck and give a furious expression.

"Don't you talk about my baby!" Tratha said before Kylo guided her off Rey.

Rey was lead further into the ship before they went into an elevator shaft, Rey trying to stay calm as she felt the dark side presence get closer and closer.

When the doors finally opened again, Rey saw she was in a red throne room with a black floor.

Inside were a dozen red armored praetorian guards and a pair of shadow guards beside a throne.

Sitting in the throne was the massive figure Rey saw from the cave. The dark entity in the black hooded cloak with padded shoulders.

Rey felt a shiver of cold inside her, the presence around the figure felt even stronger than the cave itself.

Rey was lead closer and closer before the figure raised its head, she still couldn't see their face behind the hood.

" _Well well well, it seems my apprentice has finally come through."_ The figure said.

Rey shook hearing the dark voice, something seemed off, as if it were multiple voices talking at once.

" _Welcome my child, I am Snoke."_ The figure said as Kylo guided Rey closer, four Praetorians stopping the other three knights of Ren from getting closer.

* * *

Elsewhere, the shuttle latched onto the _Eclipse_ as Finn, Rose, and DJ prepared to sneak out.

"Chewie keep the ship ready, we may need to get out of here fast." Finn said as the three snuck inside joined by BB-8. They carefully moved around before seeing they were inside a laundromat chamber. several service dress uniforms being cleaned.

"This could work." Finn said before they put the uniforms on.

BB-8 also activated a projector on himself, making it appear that he was black like imperial BB astromech droids.

The three moved together through the ship passing First Order naval personnel and squads of Stormtroopers from various units.

Finn's heart began to race as he saw two of the stormtroopers had the symbol of his old unit on them. Their armor was no longer just white, it now had black colored areas across the chest, shoulders, legs, arms, and helmets, but Finn knew it was hit unit. FN-3009 and FN-3343 would recognize his face so he quickly lead them down another hallway where they passed stormtroopers from the 501st. A shiver of fear running down Finn's spine.

"The 501st are here." He said nervously.

"Who?" Rose asked.

"The only stormtrooper unit that still exists from the empire and old republic, they're the most highly trained and elite soldiers in the galaxy." Finn said.

Moments later things got worse as they saw a pair of figures wearing black armor, helmets, and cloaks walk by, one a Twi'lek woman with blue skin visible from her lekkus, with diamond tattoo patters wielding two modified blaster pistols, while the other had a pair of lightsabers on his belt.

"And Knights of Ren are here." Finn said sweating.

"Aren't they dark Jedi?"

"Yes, and the one's who aren't are super commandos."

"This just keeps getting better." DJ said as they walked. BB-8 keeping close.

"BB-8 has the ship's layout in his memory, he can lead us right to one of the axial gun's computers." Finn said.

As they walked, another two Knights of Ren were in an adjoining hallway with BB-9 beside them.

BB-9 stopped as the droid looked at BB-8 and zoomed in.

The four got to a security door as DJ got to it and began rewiring circuits.

Finn and Rose waited impatiently as DJ worked.

"Come on man." Finn said sweating as DJ ignored him.

Rose heard footsteps approaching.

"Hurry!"

The door opened as the four rushed inside.

They saw a computer terminal on the other side with a view screen of a massive coupling.

"This is it." Finn said smiling as they moved towards it. However, they saw a black BB droid roll in front of it in a hostile manner before ten stormtroopers rushed in front of the terminal joined by several naval personnel, each with a blaster in hand aimed at the four.

Finn saw the stormtroopers were of his old unit with the new black colorations on the white armor.

"Finn." Rose said as Finn turned to see more stormtroopers behind them.

Finn shook in fear as he saw three more stormtroopers approach.

Two of his unit with black sergeant pauldrons while the third in the middle had chrome armor with a black cape.

"FN-2187, you've come home." Captain Phasma said.

"We missed you." Nines said.

"And you brought friends." Zeros said.

* * *

Rey was pulled forward by Snoke, a few feet away from him as the dark force user held her in place.

" _The child of Skywalker, at long last your mine. It seems I now have a collection of Vader's grandchildren."_ Snoke said before he pulled Rey's lightsaber to him and examined it.

" _So fitting."_ Snoke set the saber down beside him.

Rey gave a defiant look.

"You won't win, I can still sense good in my cousin. I know Ben can return, just like Anakin."

" _Foolish girl!"_ Snoke laughed as he lowered his hood and revealed his face for the first time.

Rey's face almost turned white as Tratha, Galek, and Marik looked away, only Kylo looking at Snoke without fear.

Rey saw Snoke's skin was as black as soot. He was humanoid, but twisted beyond comprehension, Rey looked into his eyes which glowed red and nothing else, she saw a void of darkness, suffering, hatred, and fear inside him that went on forever. His face looked almost as if it weren't there, but also there at the same time.

" _I know about your little connection, how you have seen each other, talked to each other. Who do you think it was, that created this bridge!"_

Rey and Kylo were shocked hearing this.

Snoke's evil smile got bigger.

" _I knew that it was the only way to draw you out of hiding. As darkness rises, light must come to meet it. But now with you, I have everything I need."_ Snoke brought Rey closer.

" _You will give me Skywalker's location, so I can end the Jedi, forever."_

Rey gave the same defiant look she gave Kylo back at Starkiller base.

"I'm not , telling you anything."

 _"So defiant, just like your mother."_ Rey breathed harder hearing that.

" _Ahh, I sense it now, your anger, your hatred. Nobody is safe from my influence, I always find a way to turn those I corrupt, even if it through others."_

Rey thought about what Snoke said, and then remembered what Luke had told her about his just before confronting Ben he was filled with thoughts of fear and darkness, then his lightsaber ignited on its own. Rey realizing what it meant.

" _When I kill your father I will break you down , again and again until there's only the basic building blocks. I will mold you into the perfect servant and will cleanse the galaxy with both of my slaves!"_

"Slaves." Kylo started as he faced his master.

"Let her go. I can train her my-"

Snoke blasted Kylo to the ground with force lightning as Kylo grunted in pain.

Rey was horrified seeing this, Tratha and the other knights as well, the praetorians holding them back.

" _Insolent cur, you've learned nothing. You are my slave, that is what you always were and always will be, as will your cousin, and your precious daughter! I have been waiting for a millennium, watching the galaxy, the force, now I see my true opportunity to destroy the light side of the force forever. I will build a new galaxy driven only by the dark side of the force, where only the strong can survive."_ Snoke shouted as Tratha felt her rage boil.

Rey saw Snoke look at her as hatred filled Kylo's face.

" _Do you still sense light in your cousin child?"_ Snoke said as Kylo saw Rey's lightsaber on the armrest of Snoke's throne.

He held his left hand behind his back before the lightsaber started to turn.

" _Do you think you can see him better than I can, I can see everything in him. His thoughts, his emotions, I see his fear, his anger, his hatred, and I see him turning your lightsaber to betray his master!"_ Snoke shouted before he blasted Lightning at Kylo who dove to the side, losing his grip on the lightsaber as Rey pulled it to her hand before slashing at Snoke.

Snoke brought his right hand up, Rey's mouth dropping as her lightsaber bounced off Snoke's hand.

She got down and slowly backed up as Snoke got to his feet.

His guards raised their weapons before Snoke motioned them to stop.

" _No, they're mine."_ Snoke said as he blasted at Kylo and Rey who held their hands up and tried to absorb the force lightning. Tratha and the others were about to join in when Kylo turned.

"No! Allana can't loose us both!" Kylo shouted as his knights looked very afraid for him, Galek holding her back.

Rey was able to force the lightning away from the two as they rushed at Snoke, both slashing at the dark force master who used his hands like before and knocked away each lightsaber strike, smiling and laughing as he did so.

" _You have yet to comprehend the power of the force!"_ Snoke laughed as he unleashed a pulse of black force lightning into the two, forcing them back.

As Kylo got up, he screamed as he thrusted his hand at Snoke.

Snoke was knocked back a foot before Kylo pulled him closer.

Rey joined in, helping Kylo restrain Snoke with force stasis.

Despite this, Snoke blasted them both with force lightning and forced them back.

" _You think yourself Vader and Anakin Skywalker, even their powers were nothing to mine."_ Snoke laughed before raising his hand.

Rey and Kylo's eyes widened as they saw eight dark shadows form around them. The shadows were made of dark force energy and each took the form of none other than Snoke, only their size.

Rey slashed at them, but the figures moved fast , each unleashing a small blast of force lighting at her. Rey tried to use her lightsaber and hand to hold back the lightning, but there was too much and she grunted in pain.

Kylo used his own telekinetic force powers to catch and redirect the incoming force lightning into two of the shadows attacking Rey, breaking them apart into nothing.

Another two came at him , Kylo using the force to pull the shadows into him before slashing them apart.

With only two shadows left, Rey held back their force lightning before leaping forward and slashing the two apart.

Rey and Kylo felt themselves both lifted up by Snoke who began choking them.

As they gasped for breath Rey turned to Kylo who nodded. Together, they thrusted their hands forward and unleashed a combined telekinetic blast that forced Snoke to let go.

They rushed forward, using the force to push his lightning aside before Snoke once again blocked their lightsabers with his hands.

Snoke slammed his right hand into the ground as Rey and Kylo were tossed back.

" _I will show you fear, and pain."_ Snoke said before he held both hands up.

Five more shadow figures appeared.

However, they were not of Snoke. Two were of Luke and Mara Jade, the other two were of Leia and Han, while the fifth was Darth Vader.

The shadow Luke drew a green lightsaber while the shadow Mara drew a violet lightsaber.

The shadow Leia drew a yellow lightsaber as the shadow Han drew a pistol.

Finally the shadow Vader drew a red lightsaber.

Despite the fact that they weren't real, Rey could sense Luke's presence and the presence from the mirror vision in the two. This made it hard for her to fight them. Similarly Kylo found it very hard to fight the shadow Leia, and Han in particular.

As Kylo forced the shadow Leia back he saw the shadow of his father come at him firing the blaster. Kylo deflected the blasts before he began to have flashes of the walkway at Starkiller base.

Rey and Tratha could sense it in him.

Kylo had a very distraught expression on his face as the shadow of his father kept coming at him.

The shadow of Vader lifted Kylo and Rey both up before hurling them back.

The shadow breathed before slashing at the two, Kylo and Rey having to work together to keep up.

As they forced the shadow back together, the shadows of their parents attacked again. Rey having similar problems as she saw the shadow of her mother before her. Rey wanting so much for her to be real, even sensing her, Rey on the verge of tears.

As Kylo nearly broke down with the flashes of him and his father back at Starkiller base, he began to have flashes of his childhood with his parents. Kylo was nearly slashed by the shadow of his mother.

"Kylo!" Tratha shouted , fearful for her love's life.

As Kylo got up again, he tightened his grip.

"Let the past die." He said , his expression changing.

"Kill it if you have to." Kylo said before using the force to hurl the shadow of his mother away.

Rey then saw and felt something different about Kylo as he deflected the bolts from the shadow of Han. She saw Kylo reach him and had to look away as Kylo stabbed through the shadow, a look of anger and hatred on his face as the shadow vanished.

As the shadow of Leia came at him, Kylo knocked its saber away and slashed it apart in one strike.

Rey came to peace and let go of her grief before slashing with two precise counter strikes, the shadows vanishing as they were slashed.

The shadow of Vader tried to blast them back again, however, Rey and Kylo came forward together, Rey knocking the shadow's saber away before Kylo slashed it apart.

"You are not Darth Vader."

" _Enough."_ Snoke said as lightning hit the two and forced them back.

They tried to contain and redirect the lightning, but Snoke's power was too great. They were forced to their knees, the pain so harsh they could barely stay conscious.

" _I tire of this game, you are not worthy of being my apprentice."_

Rey took a deep breath as she tried to get to her true peace. Closing her eyes as she held her hands up and took in all the lightning, forcing it harmlessly around her as Snoke growled in frustration.

Kylo slowly got back up, Rey now feeling a chilling cold dark side presence even stronger than before, but it wasn't coming from Snoke. The other knights of Ren, and even Snoke felt it.

That was when Rey realized what was different about Kylo, his soul did not seem split anymore. It was whole." He had the feral expression on his face that he had on Starkiller base during their fight.

Kylo began to radiate with red dark force aura as he screamed, raising his hands as a massive bolt of red and black force lightning flew out and crashed into Snoke's chest.

Rey was in disbelief, even Snoke's guards too terrified to react as Snoke cried out in pain.

His own lightning stopped as he tried desperately to force the lightning away, but Kylo was relentless and ruthless. He got up and forced Snoke back into his throne as Rey smelled Snoke's chest melting.

Snoke let out one more cry before Rey saw what looked like four red and violet humanoid figures emerge from Snoke's body. Each one incredibly strong in the dark side and each feeling as if they were part of Snoke.

The lightning enveloped them as they cried out in pain before bursting into nothing. Rey was watching in horror, hearing Kylo scream and feeling his power.

On Tython Luke nearly fell over as he felt what was going on. He had a horrified expression on as Leia and Maz felt it as wel.

As the lightning faded, Rey could hear Snoke groaning in pain, but he sounded different.

His praetorian guards snapped their weapons up before charing at Kylo and Rey.

However, Tratha leapt over and slammed into the ground, unleashing a pulse of dark force energy that hurled them back.

Galek ignited his lightsaber pike as Tratha ignited her double bladed lightsaber, Marik drawing vibrosword as they joined Rey in fighting the twelve praetorian guards, each wielding an echani blade of some kind.

Kylo went for Snoke before the two shadow guards by his throne ignited their lightsaber pikes and thrusted their hands forward, unleashing a combined blast of force power to try and knock Kylo back, but he kept coming.

Rey knocked away both ends of a double vibroblade from one praetorian as another came at her with duel blades.

Rey saw two more coming in and unleashed a repulse of force energy, knocking them away as she came at one, knocking away each of his strikes before slashing back, the praetorian catching her lightsaber before she kicked his face and Rey slashed down across his body.

The other three attacked her from different directions, Rey moving fast to keep up with each before using the force to pull one into another.

She lunged at the third who grabbed her arm and forced her lightsaber out of her hands.

as Rey dodged his slashes, she drew her lightsaber with the force and made it spin, the praetorian not noticing it as the saber cut him in half.

The other did weren't deterred and kept at Rey who knocked away each strike before counter attacking, forcing them back and back before they were at the edge of the drop.

As they tried to move, Rey was able to slash one's side, the last thrusting at her before unleashing a whip around her wrists and pulling Rey in before she used the force to pull his weapon down in front of her, Rey pulling her saber back before igniting it into his face.

Tratha danced around as she spun her lightsaber around, knocking away the four praetorians' weapons before lifting two up with the force, choking them as the other two attacked her.

Tratha hurled the praetorians into the other two before Tratha acrobatically leaping into them while spinning her double-bladed lightsaber as she managed to slash through one.

The other three came at Tratha , the dark Jedi knocking away each weapon before one knocked her saber up and kicked her back.

As they came down, Tratha leapt up and blasted the three with a force pulse before hurling her lightsaber forward, cutting two more down.

The fourth praetorian spun his double ended blade at Tratha who knocked away each strike before moving inside his blade, the man bashing her back with his arm before Tratha slashed up, knocking his weapon away before cutting him down.

Galek used his lightsaber pike to fight off four more praetorians, using the force to pull up some weapons from the dead praetorians and using them to keep two away as he slashed at the other two.

Marik fought off the other four, backing up before dropping something on the ground.

Marik leapt back as his thermal detonator went off, killing two of the praetorians before he dove forward and knocked the other two away, coming back and stabbing one through the back.

Galek slashed up and then to the side, cutting off a praetorian's hand before lopping his head off.

The other three came at Galek who grabbed one with the force and pulled him into the second. Galek blocking the third one's strike before exchanging blows with the guard, coming to the side with a fluid movement before cutting the man down.

He grabbed the remaining praetorians with force grip, the two grabbing their throats before Galek crushed them.

Marik and the last praetorian exchanged more strikes, Galek sliding his vibroblade along the inside of the praetorian's blade before coming down and across his waist, the man falling to the ground with more blood on Marik's blade.

As all of this happened, Kylo exchanged lightsaber strikes with the two shadow guards, the two dark jedi guards showing much more proficiency than the praetorians. Despite this, Kylo knocked away each of their lightsaber pikes as he got closer and closer to Snoke.

Kylo used a repulse of force energy to knock them away.

However, one used the force on the ground to hold Kylo back as the other leapt in front of him.

Kylo's rage built as he began to glow red from force rage. He unleashed a furry, the Shadow guard blocking two of his strikes before Kylo slashed up , across his pike, destroying it and cutting through the man's head.

The other tried to knock Kylo away with force push, but Kylo stood his ground and screamed as he unleashed a massive blast of red force lightning, the blast hitting the shadow guard who convulsed violently before his lightsaber burst apart and he fell to the ground.

Kylo slowly walked towards Snoke, Rey seeing he looked completely different. He now looked like a very old and scrawny human man with pale skin and blue eyes, his face deformed, looking like his left cheek was missing and holes in his neck.

Snoke held his hand up and shook in fear before Kylo lifted him up with the force.

"The heir of Vader never was, nor shall I ever be your slave!" Kylo shouted in hatred as He crushed Snoke's entire skeleton, the deformed corpse fell to the ground with blood coming out as Kylo exhaled.

He slowly turned to Rey who now had an unsure expression on her face.

"He's gone."

"Ben, please, leave this place, come with me." Rey said.

Kylo shook his head.

"No, it's you who must listen to me Rey. He was wrong, the force must be in balance. I can lead the First Order now, we can let it all end, the Jedi, the Sith, no more of it. We can start a new order, the heirs of Vader can rule the galaxy not as master and apprentice, but as equals. We can keep the force in balance, I will control the dark side, and you the light. We can cleanse the galaxy of the corrupt who have lead it to ruin, we can bring order and peace, bring justice to the Resistance and Snoke's cronies, protect the weak, together my cousin." Kylo said as he extended his hand out.

Rey sensed the other three knights of Ren behind her as she nearly broke down, not knowing what to do.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

Kylo's expression changed as Rey blasted Tratha and the others back.

Kylo pulled Rey's lightsaber away as she pulled it back.

The two struggling to pull the lightsaber back to them.

Kylo and Rey both had intense expressions on their faces, Kylo using the full power of the dark side as Rey used the full power of the light side to pull at Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber.

Tratha, Galek, and Marik got up and prepared to attack Rey when they saw the lightsaber snap in half, the front half flying at Rey as she was hurled over the edge of the throne room and fell.

Kylo got up and sprinted over but saw Rey had vanished.

"Is she dead?" Marik asked.

"I sensed nothing. She's still here." Kylo said before the door opened again.

Thrawn and Hux ran in with a squad of 501st stormtroopers ran in.

"What's going on?!" Hux shouted before he and Thrawn saw the bodies on the ground.

Hux tried to speak but words couldn't come out, Thrawn simply staring at Snoke's body.

"What are you waiting for?" Marik said.

"Kneel before your new emperor." Tratha said as the three moved away from Kylo who stared at the two officers.

Hux hesitated but Thrawn did not, he respectfully bowed to Kylo.

"I am yours to command my liege." Thrawn said.

Hux eventually kneeled.

"I am your humble servant my emperor." He said as the 501st stormtroopers did the same.

Kylo walked towards Snoke's throne and sat down, pulling his lightsaber to him as he took a deep breath, his Knights giving very happy grins under their helmets.

However, that was when Kylo remembered something Rey said earlier in their force connection.

Tratha saw and sensed his fear.

"Allana!" He shouted before sprinting away.

"Lock down the ship!" He screamed.

* * *

Elsewhere in the _Eclipse_ Rey used the force to rip open a door as she heard an alert go off.

Rey went inside and saw a crib and carefully stood over it, seeing a crying baby inside.

"Shhh." Rey said carefully picking Allana up.

"It's ok , I'm Rey, your second cousin. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Rey said before rushing away.

"R2, I need a fast pick up." She said before seeing two Knights of Ren at the end of the hallway, one was a twi'lek with two pistols while the other had a helmet over their head and two orange lightsabers.

"There she is!" The lightsaber wielding one said as they ran at her with a squad of purple striped stormtroopers.

"Don't shoot she has the baby!" The twi'lek shouted.

* * *

Elsewhere in the _Eclipse_ , Finn and Rose were taken to a hanger with BB-8.

Finn's old unit surrounded them with Phasma, Nines, and Zeros over them.

Rose saw DJ beside a First Order officer who handed him a suitcase filled with money.

"Hey what are you doing?" Rose shouted.

"I'm getting out of here." He said.

"Your companion has revealed the location of the Resistance base on Crait." Nines said.

Finn gave DJ a disgusted look.

"It's like I said kid, it's all a machine, don't join." DJ got onboard a ship and took off, leaving the _Eclipse_ as Phasma came up to Finn, stroking her hand across his face.

"It seems our family is back together FN-2187." Phasma said before Finn moved his head back.

"Finn, my name is Finn." He said before Phasma smashed her fist into his face.

"I don't care what you want to call yourself, your name is FN-2187." Phasma said before she backed up.

"Sergeant FN-2199, Sergeant FN-2000, remind your brother of who he is." Phasma said as Finn saw his old brothers in arms approach before mercilessly beating him down. Rose unable to watch as Finn grunted in pain.

Nines and Zeros punching, kicking and hurling Finn into the ground again and again.

Finn coughed up some blood.

As Zeros raised him up.

"Enough." Phasma said as they let him go.

"Men, FN-2187 was once our brother, but he has betrayed all of you, on Takodana I saw him kill FN-2322 with no remorse, even after watching FN-2003 get shot down by a Resistance scum, he helped him escape, gave precious information to the Resistance. He has betrayed his family." Nines said.

"Show him what happens when someone betrays the family." Phasma said as Finn saw a pair of stormtroopers pull out electrostaffs as they came forward.

Moments later an explosion happened over them, the stormtroopers scattering as the debris fell down around them.

Finn slammed his cuffs against a dropped electrostaff, breaking them off before he free'd Rose.

"What was that?" Rose asked before they looked up and saw Chewie in the upper walkways.

"Alright Chewie."

BB-8 rolled off and got onto a shuttle before Finn saw Phasma walking forward.

Finn picked up the electrostaff with an intense expression as Phasma drew a long chrome staff.

Finn and Phasma exchanged several strikes before Phasma smashed her staff across Finn's face, hitting him twice as he stumbled backwards. Finn came at Phasma again as she smashed her staff across Finn's electrostaff, forcing it up before bashing her arm across Finn's face, Finn coughing up more blood.

Rose picked up a dropped gun and fired, the blasts bouncing off Phasma's armor.

A shuttle rose up and fired at Phasma, Finn and Rose turning to see Chewie and BB-8 in the cockpit.

* * *

"Let's go." Rose said as she helped him inside.

The shuttle flew out as Phasma , Nines, and Zeros walked through the clearing smoke and saw the shuttle jump to hyperspace.

The three staring intensely.

As Rey got further down the hallway she saw three more knights of Ren, one taking out a pair of daggers and two drawing red lightsabers with more stormtroopers behind them.

Rey kept running as Allana cried.

Rey cornered as the Knights of Ren and stormtroopers surrounded her.

The dark jedi with the orange lightsabers came forward.

"I know you're not going to hurt that baby, you've got no where to run. Give her to us , now." He said, he didn't yell, but his tone had more weight behind it then a scream.

"I won't let this child become the next Darth Vader." Rey said before they saw she was in front of an escape pod.

Rey opened the door and went inside as the others rushed at her.

Rey launched the pod as Kylo and his entourage ran over as they looked out the view screen to see the Falcon pick up the pod.

"Get the tractor beam on that ship now!" Kylo roared before they saw the ship jump to light speed.

Tratha began to break down , Kylo grabbing her as he felt his rage grow.

He turned to Hux and Thrawn who had arrived.

"We have located the Resistance's base, it's at Crait." Thrawn said, Hux looking afraid as he saw Kylo's expression while Thrawn seemed calm.

"Get us to Crait now!" He roared, the hallways shaking from the force.

Inside the Falcon, R2 and Rey were in the cockpit, Rey holding Allana who was still crying.

"Shhh, it's alright, R2 let's get to the Resistance."

Finn and the others were inside their shuttle.

"Contact Poe, they need to get off Crait." Finn said as Chewie growled.

On Tython, Luke slowly walked up to the X-wing Rey pulled out of the water.

He climbed inside and tried to start the X-wing, but the circuits were shot from being in the water.

"No, no." He said in frustration.

"R2 can you give me a han-….Oh, right." Luke said as he climbed out of the X-wing and slammed his arm against it.

* * *

 _Author's note:_

 _So I thought the Snoke death needed more than just a lightsaber stab_

 _My idea is to make it hard for you to pick a side to root for, was Rey in the right, you could ask the same about what Obi wan and Yoda did_

 _And yes, I actually did enjoy the part where their plan in the end didn't work, I thought it was a nice twist on the usual star wars formula,_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_

 _and merry christmas_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The battle of Crait

* * *

Ackbar stood on the bridge of the _Raddus_ when one of his men approached.

"Admiral, we have an incoming transmission."

"Put it through."

An image of Finn appeared.

"Admiral! The First Order is on its way!"

"What?"

"The _Eclipse_ is coming with a fleet!"

Everyone on the bridge turned to Ackbar.

"I see."

On Crait, Leia was with all of the officers as they saw Ackbar's hologram.

"We don't have the fuel to move everyone off the planet." Madine said.

"General." Another officer said as everyone turned to Leia.

"We fight them." Poe said, the others turning to him.

"We send out the call, that it's now or never, we all stand up to the First Order now, we take out the _Eclipse_ , we kill Snoke , we're the spark that will light the fire, that will burn the First Order to the ground." Poe said.

"Be quite." Madine said.

"No, no , Captain Dameron is right. Ackbar, send out another call. Tell them if they don't stand with the Resistance now, then all hope of defeating the First Order dies with us." Leia said before turning to her officers.

"I want everyone who can walk with a blaster in hand, every vehicle that can move I want modified to fight, I want those trenches and guns ready."

Leia turned to Poe.

"Don't just sit there, we're going to need our best pilot up for the space battle." Poe smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

Finn and Rose's shuttle came out of hyperspace and landed on Crait, the door opening as the four inside came out.

"Finn, you're alive!" Poe shouted as he came over and hugged Finn.

"Did you do it?"

"No." Finn said as Poe's expression changed.

"What?"

"DJ double crossed us, he told them where we are."

"No, no no."

Ackbar saw the last of their fighters fly from their ships and from the planet and join him.

Poe was with his squadron as Ackbar gave a hard look.

"Sir we're detecting hyperspace signatures."

Ackbar tightened his grip before something else happened.

Poe and the others saw in amazement a massive fleet of various ships exit hyperspace.

Dozens were republic remnant cruisers , corvettes, and capital ships, they were also joined by dozens of almost J shaped Nova-cruisers and u shaped fighters.

They were also joined by dozens of other grey ships.

Three holograms appeared before Ackbar.

"This is Vice Admiral Holdo of the republic navy. I've gathered our remaining fleets, we're here to help you."

"This is Isolder, Royal high commander of the Hapes Consortium, our fleets are at your service."

"This is Bomo Greenback of the alliance of independent systems. We will stand beside you."

Poe shouted in excitement as Chewie roared.

Ackbar smiled.

"The galaxy stands behind us." Ackbar said.

Ackbar began positioning their combined armada into a large defensive manner as thousands of the soldiers came down to the planet.

Finn and Rose were with general Madine as they saw the grey uniformed Hapes soldiers with the republic soldiers and thousands of alien soldiers with battle droids.

They had some light vehicles as well.

"So what's the plan sir?" Rose asked.

"Hopefully our fleet can hold them off. In any case we need to prepare our defenses. Fill the trenches, prepare the speeders, see if you can help them."

In orbit, Ackbar was with the other commanders.

"They're going to come right at us, use their dreadnoughts and the _Eclipse_ to try and wipe our entire groups of ships. The alliance ships will hold the center of the line, draw their fire away from the rest of the fleet. The Hapes and republic ships will move in a pincer movement, hit those dreadnoughts before they can wipe us out."

"What about the Eclipse's Axial gun?" Poe asked.

"We still have the ship's schematics, we've located some weak points along the gun, if we can hit them enough with our bombers we can temporarily take the gun offline, long enough to give us a chance. Poe I need you to get our bombers to those targets."

"We can do that." Poe said, Chewie roaring.

As the armada got into position Ackbar sat in his commander's chair.

"Men, woman, all of us are defenders of freedom. We are the hope of the galaxy, our stand today will show the First Order that the galaxy does not accept their rule, that we chose freedom. We stand not as Resistance, Republic, Hapes, or separatists, but we stand as the people of the galaxy. We've faced worse odds than this and come out on top. We stood up to the empire at Endor, at Jakku, now here on Crait, we will go down in history today."

"Sir , fleet incoming, very , very big."

They saw the First Order ships drop out of hyperspace, they saw over a dozen resurgent class star destroyers backed up by corvettes, light cruisers, heavy cruisers, two dreadnoughts and the monster ship, the _Eclipse_.

Onboard the _Eclipse_ , Thrawn was standing on the bridge with holograms of the various commanders in his armada.

"Rear admiral Yultz reporting in. Rear admiral Pellaeon reporting in. Vice admiral Daala reporting in."

"You all have my battle battle plan, execute it. I will issue further orders as needed." Thrawn said as his commander's saluted before their holograms vanished.

The First Order Armada slowly moved in as hundreds of Tie fighters were deployed.

Poe lead the hundreds of fighters forward.

"Stay close everyone, we need to draw the attention of the enemy fleet to the center so our forces can out flank them."

Admiral Yultz was onboard his star destroyer on the left wing.

"They're trying to draw us in close to the center, likely to out flank us, dreadnought _Crusher_ use your guns on the center from a distance, we won't over extend ourselves to be out flanked. Make them come to us." Yultz said as the dreadnought began charging its main guns.

Admiral Holdo and her ships were moving in the pincer movement like Ackbar instructed, but Holdo could see the First Order ships along the left flank weren't taking the bait.

"Admiral Ackbar, they're not moving into the center." She said in concern.

"Captain Dameron, get in there and draw those ships into the center." Ackbar said as Poe and his squadron flew at the First Order left wing.

"Fighters incoming." Poe said as a squadron of Tie fighters flew into them.

A fierce melee broke out as Poe and his pilots tried to get through.

Holdo saw the resurgent star destroyers moving outside of the dreadnought which had multiple corvettes and cruisers guarding around it.

"Those capital ships are in our ship's way, captain Dameron you'll have to hit the power regulator with the bombers." Holdo said.

Poe blew apart two Tie fighters as Chewie and his wingman cleared up another three.

"We're trying." Poe said looking over his squadron list , seeing he had lost five fighters already.

The Y-wing Mk2s were still safe though.

"Hives, you and half the squadron keep those Ties busy, the rest of you follow me." Poe said.

Poe moved with his pilots as they tried to get closer to the dreadnought.

However, as they did they ran into a furry of fire from the corvettes, the cruisers, and the dreadnought's surface guns.

"Fire!" The captain of the _Crusher_ shouted as its underside cannons fired into the center of the alliance fleet, destroying three of their cruisers.

"Too might fire!" Poe's wingman shouted as two of his fighters were blown apart and two bombers were also hit.

Poe tightened his grip as he looked at this, remembering the last time he attacked a dreadnought like this.

"No, we'll all be killed." Poe said.

"No problem, we'll clear you a path." Holdo said as she moved her Mon calmari cruisers in front of the rest of her ships.

"Full power to shields."

Yultz saw this, the blasts from their star destroyers being absorbed.

"No no no! Fighters and corvettes scatter!" He shouted.

Several U shaped cruisers came up in between the mon calamari cruisers and began firing long range missiles that went past the star destroyers.

"Shoot them down!" Yultz shouted before the missiles hit groups of tie fighters and the corvettes near the dreadnought.

"B-wings now." Holdo said as three squadrons of B-wings flew from below at the underside of the dreadnought and the cruisers.

"Everybody into the breach." Poe said as he and his fighters began shooting down the scattered Tie fighters.

With the corvettes disabled, the republic B-wings unleashed their payloads into the light and heavy cruisers around the dreadnought while Poe and his fighters came from above.

"Y-wings move in!" Poe shouted as his light bombers flew in while Poe and his fighters drew the fire from the surface cannons.

The Y-wings unleashed their proton torpedoes into the regulator as the B-wings came around and hit the sides of the dreadnought. The regulator exploded as the ship shook from interior explosions, its main weapons and shields offline.

"She's down!" Poe shouted as Holdo smiled.

"Move the frigates in." She said as their capital ships continued to act as a shield against the star destroyers.

Several Nebulon-C frigates and heavy bombers flew through the breach and began hitting the damaged cruisers and dreadnought. Chewie roaring as he lead a pair of Y-wings to the dreadnought bridge, the two blasting it with proton torpedoes as the frigates and heavy bombers hit the ship and the escort cruisers.

"One dreadnought down!" Poe shouted.

"Excellent, now take out the other one." Ackbar said as Poe and his squadron moved to the other wing.

"We can handle the rest of these ships." Holdo said as BB-8 beeped in excitement.

Poe and his squadron saw another blast from the second dreadnought hit the alliance center, destroying three more of their cruisers.

"Can you people take down that damn ship! We're getting torn to pieces out here." Bomo shouted.

Poe and his squadron saw the Hapes consortium fleet engaging with the First Order right flank.

They flew alongside the Nova battle cruisers and the interceptor fighters.

"We're trying." Isolder said as Poe saw the formation of the First Order ships, the dreadnought in the center of the formation moving in an almost diagonal manner.

Rear admiral Pellaeon was on the bridge of his command ship as he battled the Hapes consortium.

Two of his vanguard star destroyers tore apart a pair of Nova cruisers trying to out flank them.

"Keep the pressure not he flank, don't let them get around us. dreadnought _Force_ what's the status?"

"We're at forty-percent charge."

"Then don't waste time talking to me. Continue as ordered."

"Do you have any missile cruisers?" Poe asked.

"No." Isolder said.

Poe saw the ship was well guarded and there were plenty of corvettes around the edge of the formation.

That was when Poe saw the guns charging and had another idea.

"Isolder, concentrate your fire on those corvettes."

"We can't get too close or their destroyers will tear us apart." Isolder said.

"We just need their attention away from us." Poe said as his squadron and the some of the Hapes bombers flew beside their own Y-wings.

The corvettes were moving from the fire of the Hapes ships as the Tie fighters came down.

There as much less fire below the ship.

"The regulator is at the top sir?" One Pilot asked.

"We're not going for the regulator." Poe said as the tie fighters got more intense.

Poe blew apart an Tie fighter as it flew in front of him only to be hit by one from behind.

"I'm hit." Poe shouted as Chewie roared trying to help him, only to be hit himself.

Two more of their fighters were shot down before Poe saw another three fighters fly in front of him. BB-8 chirping in fear.

However, several blue blasts hit the Tie fighters and blew them apart.

Poe saw dozens of Hapes fighters join the fight.

"Captain Wells Forsen, we're here to help." Poe heard as the Hapes fighters began sweeping through and blowing apart more Tie fighters.

"Bombers with me!" Poe shouted as his fighters and the Hapes bombers flew at the underside of the dreadnought.

"Fire on those guns!" Poe shouted as the Y-wings and Hapes bombers began pounding the sides of the main guns with their torpedoes.

The guns surged and began rattling.

"Move around, get topside!"

With the corvettes still taking distance fire from the Hapes Nova cruisers, Poe and his ships were able to come around and hit the regulator.

"Get clear!"

The guns had been fully charged , and with the regulator destroyed, the guns overloaded and a massive explosion blew apart dreadnought, the explosion damaging several corvettes and cruisers near it.

"Now!" Isolder shouted as a few of his ships moved closer and began firing into the damaged cruisers, destroying them.

"Both dreadnoughts down, both dreadnoughts down!" Poe shouted as the crew of the _Raddus_ screamed in excitement.

Ackbar smiling.

"Sir the _Eclipse_ is almost in range." an ensign said.

"Poe, you need to hit the _Eclipse_ now."

"I copy, I need every bomber and interceptor to come with me." Poe said as he and his ships flew towards the center of the First Order armada.

Onboard the _Eclipse_ Thrawn looked out at the battle.

He saw the ships in their center moving forward.

"Vice admiral Daala here, we're pushing the enemy center closer together."

"We're almost in position." Admiral Yultz said.

"As are we." Pellaeon said.

Thrawn looked at the distance emulator and saw the _Eclipse_ was nearly in range of the enemy center.

He kept his calm and calculating demeanor as he continued to watch the battle.

Hux came up beside him.

"It isn't right, Ren is a traitor, he murdered our supreme leader." Hux said.

"You shouldn't speak that way about our new emperor."

Hux turned to Thrawn.

"Does loyalty mean nothing to you Chiss?" Hux said as Thrawn turned to him, not saying anything, just staring at Hux who began to regret what he said as he swallowed.

"My loyalty lies with those who earn it."

"And Ren has earned it?"

"He has."

"Why?"

"Snoke reminded me too much of Palpatine, I never truly trusted him. Kylo is much like his grandfather, a man of action, a man who understands the galaxy he intends to rule, he is willing to lead his men into battle from the front." Hux turned back to the battle.

"It will all end here, it must. They've gathered the violent and corrupt fools from across the galaxy. "

"Better they did, it saves us the trouble of stamping them all out."

"They've wiped out our dreadnoughts, I thought you had this under control?"

"Who said I didn't." Thrawn said as Hux turned to him.

"You are far too short sighted general Hux, a real commander must understand his enemy, know the way they think, their mindset, what inspires them, drives them. If once does this, then you will know every move they will make before they make them."

That was when Hux noticed two officers enter the bridge, they ere both naval captains, eh recognized them as the captains of the _Force and Crusher._

Confused, Hux went over to one of the scopes on the bridge and ordered the man there to zoom in on the wreckage of one of the dreadnoughts, he saw no bodies in space, just the remains of droids. Hux now looked even more confused.

Poe and his fighters got closer to the _Eclipse_ the black super star destroyer filling up their entire sight.

More Tie fighters came at them as an ocean of fire flew from the thousands of guns on the _Eclipse._

 _"_ Hug the ship!" Poe shouted as his fighters did their best to clear a path through the fighters and avoid the many corvettes above the _Eclipse_.

The fighters and bombers flew across the center of the ship along the axial gun.

Fire still came at them, but it had lessened greatly.

"We just need to follow the gun to the regulators near the bridge." Poe said as Chewie roared.

"Just like the trench run on the death star!" Poe shouted in excitement.

Fighters still came down at them as Chewie flew up at them with several fighters.

"Keep them off us." Poe shouted as he fired at fighters coming at them from the front.

Chewie growled as several of their fighters were shot down by the Tie fighters.

Chewie doing his best to hold them off.

Ackbar watched as the _Eclipse_ got closer.

"Captain Dameron it's now or never!"

"Poe saw the target area in front of him."

"Bombers now!" Poe shouted before a series of blue blasts destroyed an entire wing of their bombers.

Poe's eyes widened as he saw a squadron of more rectangular shaped advanced Tie silencers.

Kylo Ren sat in the cockpit of the lead silencer.

"Follow my lead." Kylo said as Marik and several other Knights of Ren followed him. The silencers spinning as they unleashed more blue blasts, tearing apart Poe's squadron and several bombers.

"Arkorous with me." Kylo said as one of the Silencers came with him over Poe.

BB-9 beeped in excitement as he saw from the ship exterior, Kylo and his wingman shoot down over twelve bombers.

"No!" Poe screamed as Chewie also roared.

The Silencers were joined by dozens of Tie fighters that tore through the bombers, shooting every one down before they could launch a single torpedo.

"No no no!" Poe screamed, he and Chewie the only ones able to get away from the Eclipse in one piece.

Hux stood in amazement as Thrawn gave a slight smile.

"Admiral Yultz, my ships are in position."

"Admiral Pellaeon, my ships are in position."

"Admiral Daala, my ships are in position."

Ackbar saw this , his mouth dropped open.

"Admiral!" He heard one of his men shout, the old Calimari turning to the map of the area , he then saw in horror that the First Order had managed to surround their blockade entirely, his own plan had been used against him but more effectively.

"Thrawn, of course." Ackbar said.

"Orders sir? Order sir!?" Ackbar's men shouted sounding terrified as Ackbar stayed silent.

"Sir, enemy flagship is in range."

"Fire." Thrawn said calmly as the axial gun lit up green before the end unleashed a massive green beam that turned five alliance ships in its path to dust.

Ackbar closed his eyes and lowered his head before the axial blast shattered the _Radius's_ shields and turned the ship and everybody to dust.

The _Eclipse_ unleashed a hurricane of blue blasts from its thousands of guns, joined by the dozens of resurgent class star destroyers and other cruisers all around the blockade.

Poe couldn't breath as he and Chewie saw their coalition armada get torn apart.

Admiral Holdo saw an ocean of turbo lasers from Yutlz's ships before the blasts tore her and her ship apart.

Isolder saw Pellaeon's ships at his flanks and sighed before they tore Isolder and the Hapes ships apart.

Bona Greenback saw the center of the First Order armada bearing down on him and sat down.

Daala's ships unleashed their barrage, blowing every separatist ship apart.

Onboard the _Eclipse_ Hux and most of the helmsmen were chanting in excitement.

"Ha ha ha, you've done it Thrawn. You've wiped them all out! The Resistance, the Republic remnant, rebels, all of them."

Thrawn turned to Hux.

"I've done my duty, the rest is up to you."

Hux nodded.

"Prepare all ground forces, this destructive conflict ends now. Peace and prosperity will finally be restored to the galaxy." Hux said.

Kylo and his fellow knights of Ren looked at the ruins of the enemy armada.

"It's beautiful." Marik said.

"We're not done yet."

"So let's blow them to hell from orbit." One said.

"No." Kylo said.

"His daughter could be down there. We have to do it the hard way." Arkorous said.

"More like the fun way." Marik said.

Poe and Chewie flew with a handful of fighters all in damaged X-wings flew down to Crait.

There was a great silence among them.

"Let's get down there, the battle has only just begun." Poe said.

On the planet's surface, Leia and the others looked up at the sky with grim expressions.

Leia lowered her head before turning to her officers.

"Why are you just sitting there, we still have time to prepare." She said.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _The final battle has begun, only one chapter left_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest, or ask(VIA PM)_

 _and merry christmas_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Last Jedi

* * *

On Crait, Poe and what was left of his squadron barely made it into the base.

Finn and Rose rushed over.

"What happened?"

"They wiped them out, everyone, we're all that's left." Poe said shaking.

The men in the hanger were shaking.

General Madine came in.

"Alright, everyone to me. We're not giving up this base, the First Order will break upon us like a wave against the shore. We'll beat them back again and again until they have no fight left in them."

Poe met with Madine and Leia in the command center with a general from the republic remnant, from the Hapes consortium, and the separatists.

"We have a layered defense, trench lines, artillery." Madine said.

"We have a new weapon we've been developing, a ground based proton torpedo launcher, it can bore through incredibly heavy armor." The Hapes general said.

"They'll definitely come with Walkers, if we put those on our speeders , they could hit the more vulnerable undersides." Madine said.

Leia saw Poe still shaking.

"Poe." She said as he turned to her.

"Are you still with us?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, because I need you leading those speeders."

"I can do that."

"Send the droids in first for a corner attack, the rest of the soldiers will wait in the trench lines." Madine said.

"And air support?"

"We don't have any." Poe said.

"I'm sorry we asked you all to come here." Leia said.

"I'd rather die fighting than cowering." The republic general said.

Poe, Rose, Finn, and Chewie went through the base.

"How did come to this?" Poe asked.

"We can hold them off." Rose said.

"Without a fleet , not indefinitely." Poe said.

"We still have one hope left, she'll come, I know she will." Finn said as they got to the speeder hanger and saw the V-4X-D Ski speeders being modified with new weapons.

"We're going to use those things?" Finn asked.

BB-8 rolled up to Poe.

"Yep."

General Madine was out in the third trench line as he saw thousands of grey battle droids marching forward across the front trench.

"The Hapes troopers are in the front trench, the republic troops in the second, our troops in the third." One of his majors said.

Madine then heard something, the ground shaking as the Resistance general took out some electronic binoculars.

His eyes widened as he saw seven AT-AT's and three AT-M6's.

The First Order army approached the Resistance Base with general Hux in the cockpit of the lead AT-M6.

"All troops this is General Hux, our new emperor has declared that we are to leave no quarter to these traitors and murderers. We slaughter them to the last man and get justice for the chaos, death, and destruction they have sewed in the galaxy. The Resistance ends today!"

"To your stations!" Madine shouted as the soldiers got into the trenches and the guns.

The droids began firing into the First Order tanks to no effect.

The Hapes troops in the first trench began to shake in fear as they saw the walkers begin firing into the droid formations, tearing them to pieces, the topside guns on the M6's ripping through entire lines as the head guns blew apart groups at a time.

Several Tie fighters came down and began strafing the droids, the entire division now in ruins.

"We need help!" The Hapes general shouted before Poe got into his speeder.

"We're on our way." He said as over a dozen speeder launched from the base.

The last of Poe's pilots among them, Finn, Rose, and Chewie also piloting them.

Finn nearly crashed as he struggled to drive straight.

"Let's go." Poe said before Rose saw the Tie fighters approaching them.

"Incoming!"

The speeders began to divert their patterns as the First Order fighters strafed across the trenches, killing dozens and destroying two speeders.

The guns on the ground tried firing back, but the fighters were too fast.

"Come on." Finn shouted as a Tie fighter flew down at him.

Moments later the fighter was blown apart.

Finn and the others looked up to see the Millennium Falcon over them.

"Rey!" Finn shouted as Chewie roared.

Rey was in the cockpit with R2.

"Sorry we're late." She said as R2 beeped in excitement.

Rey shot down another two fighters as Hux saw them.

"Shoot down that freighte-" Hux started before.

"Anyone who tried to shoot that ship is a dead man!" Tratha shouted over the com link.

Hux tightened his grip.

"All fighters break off."

"Keep your distance but stay with the ship, I want to know where it goes!" Kylo shouted over the com link.

Rey lead the tie fighters away as they kept back to avoid its guns.

On the ground the speeders moved closer to the incoming First Order vehicles.

Several AT-ST mark II's appeared around them.

"Incoming speeders, they likely want to draw our attention from the trenches, AT-AT's destroy them, AT-M6's kill those terrorists in the trenches."

The Hapes soldiers and the artillery guns near the trench began firing into the walkers to no effect.

The walkers began firing into the trench and guns, entire groups of Hapes soldiers getting blown apart as their guns were also blown apart.

"Those walkers are getting close!" The Hapes general shouted.

Poe and the other speeders flew over the trench before one was blown apart by the nearest walker.

"Hit the closest one." Poe said as he flew towards it.

The AT-AT fired at him, but Poe maneuvered away, his closest companion getting hit and destroyed.

"Come on." Poe said as Chewie and his old wingman came at the walker, going under it at the same time as they each fired a proton torpedo at the underside.

The torpedoes crashed into the walker's underside, Hux seeing a massive explosion as the walker's front right leg fell off before the AT-AT crashed onto its side.

"Those speeders have proton torpedoes, don't let them near the walkers!" Hux shouted.

The Hapes soldiers shouted in excitement as they saw the nearest walker get destroyed, however, their excitement was dashed as a blast from an AT-M6 blew apart two more speeders and hit the trench as well.

The AT-M6 stood over the trench as it opened up, dozens of violet striped storm troopers coming down backed up by six AT-STs.

Arkorous also leapt down with his Twi'lek companion as well as two other Knights or Ren, one igniting a red lightsaber as the other held a pair of vibroswords.

Arkorous violently slashed through the Hapes soldiers, deflecting their yellow laser blasts and cutting their heads off, Arkorous lifting five up with the force before crushing them. The Twi'lek knight of Ren gunning down six that took aim at Arkorous.

The other two Knights of Ren did the same as they and the stormtroopers slaughtered the Hapes soldiers in the trench and the underground trench line.

"Retreat! Retrea-" The Hapes general started before the second lightsaber wielding Knight of Ren lifted the general up with the force before breaking his neck.

"Kylo, the first line is clear, the Hapes consortium is finished." Arkorous said.

Poe and the others grit their teeth as they fell back, the republic soldiers watching in horror as the Hapes soldiers were slaughtered to the last man, not a single one escaping.

The walkers continued moving forward as they began hitting the guns near the second trench.

"Come on, we can do this!" Finn shouted as the second nearest AT-AT fired at the speeders, another two getting hit and destroyed.

Finn gave an intense look as he and Rose sped at it.

"This is for my sister!" Rose shouted as they avoided the fire before getting under the walker and firing up, the torpedoes blowing through the underside before an internal explosion happened, the walker breaking into two peaces.

Two more speeders were destroyed as Hux's AT-M6 reached the second trench.

Thousands of republic soldiers firing at it to no effect, the M6 raking through the trench with its guns before the underside opened and a bolt of red force lightning turned over a dozen to dust.

Kylo leapt down before crashing into the trench, a pulse of dark force energy sending dozens of republic soldiers flying away.

Kylo ignited his lightsaber as Tratha, Marik, and Galek leapt down beside him.

The Knights of Ren began furiously cutting through the republic soldiers as thousands of 501st stormtroopers came down and joined them.

The 501st made short work of the republic soldiers, in some cases a single stormtrooper killing over an entire squad of republic soldiers.

Tratha moved with a particular fury as she mercilessly cut apart or crushed with the force any soldier she could get near.

Kylo lifted up a hundred men at a time with force grip before crushing their throats.

Madine and his men could see this, Madine's hand shaking.

"It's over!" One shouted.

"Every man for himself!"

Several Resistance soldiers simply running away.

"No! Stand your ground!" Madine shouted.

Hux smiled as he saw this.

"No disciple , an army of criminals, they show their true colors."

"Poe you need to take out that command walker for us to have a chance." Leia said over the com link.

"We're on it, all speeders to Hux's walker.

Hux saw the speeders converging on him.

"Fire on those speeders." Poe could see his speeders getting blown apart one by one as they got closer and closer.

"Come on, we can do this, we can do this. I won't fail again!" Poe shouted as they got under the AT-M6 and fired their proton torpedoes.

A great explosion was heard as they cleared the walker.

"Woah we got him!" Finn shouted as Chewie roared.

Rose turned as her smile turned to horror.

"Guys."

Poe and the others soon saw the AT-M6 standing where it was, looking as if it hadn't even been scratched.

Hux smiled inside the walker, not even shaken by the blasts, Leia and her officers in the command center almost shaking.

"They never learn do they." Hux said as the walkers unleashed a barrage into the remaining speeders, soon only five were left.

"Fall back!" Poe shouted.

"No! I'm not letting him win!" Finn shouted.

"There's nothing we can do." Rose said.

Finn lowered his head.

"Yes there is, I'm going to crash me speeder into that damn walker's head, I don't care what happens, just as long as I can kill that son of a gundark!" Finn shouted.

"Finn no!" Rose shouted.

"Finn you're not doing this, now get back to the base, that's an order!" Poe shouted before Finn took his headset off.

He turned his speeder around and flew at Hux's walker, avoiding the incoming fire.

He primed his torpedoes as he got closer.

He closed his eyes.

"I'm a soldier, this is what I was always meant to do." He said before he prepared to fly up.

However, another speeder crashed into his, the two tumbling down into the lower levels of the trenches as Finn coughed and got up.

He saw Rose laying in her cockpit injured.

"Rose!" he shouted coming over to her.

"What did you do!?"

"I saved you." She said.

"I could have gotten Hux."

Rey gave a sad look.

"What difference would it have made, they would still come."

"I, I had to do it."

Rose put her hand on Finn's cheek.

"Finn this war isn't going to end by us killing who we hate, only by saving who we love." She said before kissing him.

Finn was caught off guard as Rose fainted.

Finn lowering his head and tightening his grip around her necklace.

Leia made her way to the hanger where she saw Poe, Chewie, and his last pilot.

"The our last line is faltering, it won't hold."

The Resistance soldiers were shaking in fear.

"Oh my, I've looked over the schematics, it seems there is no other way out of this base." 3PO said.

Leia shook her head before she raised it. Leia slowly turning as she saw a figure in a black cloak approach.

Leia and the others' eyes widened as they saw him.

Chewie letting out a soft growl.

"Luke." Leia said as her brother came up in front of her.

"Leia." They were silent for a few moments.

"You look like you've had a few bad years." Leia said.

"A few."

"I can't say I've been doing much better."

"I'm sorry I left, I should have stayed, I shouldn't have failed Ben."

Leia teared up.

"My son is gone, I've known it for a long time."

Luke put his hand on Leia.

"Nobody's ever truly gone Leia." Luke said as Leia raised her head.

"Let me handle Ben."

Luke slowly walked as the soldiers stared at him in awe.

"Master Luke." 3PO said softly.

"3PO." He said before turning to Chewie.

"Old friend." Luke said before walking out of the hanger.

Kylo was out of the trench before he sensed him, Rey sensed him as well.

"Father." She said.

"Rey, find the Resistance, safe them." She heard.

"Father what are you doing?"

"Fulfilling my destiny."

Luke slowly approached the First Order as Kylo saw him.

"Hux, I want every gun we have to fire on that man!" He screamed as the walkers and stormtroopers unleashed a blinding wave of fire at Luke, the ground around him exploding in red salt before Luke emerged unscathed.

Hux almost shaking as the Knights of Ren came up behind Kylo.

"No, this is a distraction , slaughter the Resistance, he's mine!" Kylo roared as his look of hate came back. He turned to Tratha.

"Find our daughter. I will fulfill my destiny." He said.

General Madine and his men saw Luke in awe, those who ran now returning.

"Men, it's been an honor serving with you." He said as Tratha lead the knights of Ren beside Captain Phasma and her soldiers.

The Resistance soldiers screaming as they fought to the last man, but could not stop the stormtroopers, Galek lopping Madine's head off as those in the hanger watched.

"We're doomed." 3PO said.

"No, Luke and those men out there are holding them off. If we escape, hope lives, there has to be another way out!" Poe shouted.

Finn came in dragging Rose.

"Help!" He shouted as Chewie ran over and lifted Rose up in his arms.

BB-8 began beeping as Poe turned to him.

"What? What do you mean the foxes are gone. Wait a minute, the foxes are gone." Poe said before a soldier spotted a fox near a tunnel before running into it.

"After them!" Leia shouted.

Kylo approached Luke who looked at his nephew for the first time in years.

"Ben." He said seeing the hatred on Kylo's face.

"So , you've come to finish what you started on Ossus uncle. I'm not the same frightened boy I was then. This time I'm going to make sure you're dead!" Kylo shouted.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I failed you. I let Snoke corrupt your heart and soul, I allowed him to manipulate me and finish your fall to the dark side. But this is where I made it right." Luke said.

Kylo was fuming as he ignited his lightsaber again.

"Grhhaaaa!" He roared , sprinting at Luke before slashing at him. Luke held his bare hand up as Kylo's lightsaber bounced off it like Snoke's hand.

Kylo slashed again but Luke kept blocking them before thrusting his hand forward, Kylo getting hurled back as Hux and the rest of their army watched.

Kylo got up as he saw several bright lights form around Luke, Kylo seeing four copies of Luke appear, one having a blue lightsaber, one having a green, two having none.

Kylo charged at them knocking away the sabers from the two with them before using the dark side to resist the force strikes from the two without.

Kylo used the force to crush them before slashing around and under the other two copies, cutting both apart before he ran at Luke who lifted Kylo up before tossing him back.

Kylo was now glowing red with dark aura. His arms began to surge with red force lightning.

"Ben if you strike me down in hate, I will always be part of you, just like your father."

Kylo roared as he unleashed a storm of red lightning right into Luke, the blast going right through him and exploding behind the Jedi master.

Kylo saw Luke was unharmed and ran at him, slashing his lightsaber again only for it to go through Luke as if he were a hologram.

"What!?" Kylo shouted as Hux looked just as dumbstruck.

On Tython Luke was kneeling on the pedestal looking very tired as sweat ran down his forehead, he gasped for breath as he fell backwards and landed on the ground, the force projection of him vanishing as he tried to breath.

After killing the last of the Resistance soldiers in the final Trench, Tratha lead the knights and stormtroopers into the base, but it was empty.

The last of the Resistance members following the fox before they saw the exit blocked by rocks, the fox squeezing through a small gap.

"No no no!" Poe shouted.

Leia looked at the rocks as her men gave grim looks.

Leia's look changed as the rocks began to move.

The soldiers saw this in awe as they watched the rocks get moved away as Rey stood on the other side with R2.

"Sorry I'm late." Rey said.

"Rey!" Finn shouted as he sprinted over and hugged her.

"Finn you're back." She said.

"And you're a Jedi?"

"Yes." Rey said smiling.

"Now come on, we need to go." Rey said as she lead them to the Falcon which was waiting on the other side.

Leia caught up with Rey as the two stopped, sensing something.

On Tython, Luke felt more tired than he had ever felt before.

He tried to get up but had to hold himself against the pedestal.

As he looked up at the sunset he saw that a second sun was also there, the twin suns rising and falling together as Luke looked at them. He then saw what looked like a person with them, a familiar person, it was a man, a man with fair skin, blondish brown hair, and blue eyes. Luke's breathing slowed as the man smiled and extended his hand to Luke who let out a single tear reaching out with his robotic hand before closing his eyes.

Luke vanished into thin air, his hooded robe left behind as he became one with the force.

Rey, Leia ,and Kylo all felt this.

Despite feeling this, Rey and Leia got onto the Falcon as it lifted up and flew away from Crait.

Kylo and his army purged the base but could not find any trace of the Resistance. Tratha begging to break down again as Kylo felt his rage and hatred go beyond what he ever could have known.

* * *

The remaining Resistance soldiers could finally breath as they got out of danger.

Finn set Rose down in the medical cot as he looked at her.

Chewie with R2 in the cockpit and Poe with his last pilot.

He turned to Leia.

"This is it, a little over a dozen men and women."

Leia looked to Poe.

"The Resistance is gone." The men turning to Leia.

"Long live the Rebellion." Leia said as Poe smiled he and the men cheering.

Rey sat beside Leia, handing her Han's golden dice.

She teared up looking at them, Rey as well when she looked at the broken pieces of Luke's lightsaber.

"All my life I wanted a family, I had it, for a brief moment." Rey said.

"My family is gone, all of them." Leia said.

"No , there not." Rey said.

Leia hugged her.

"You're right, I still have you." Leia said.

Rey smiled.

"No. Not just me." Rey got up as Leia saw her come back with a baby, her eyes widening as she heard the baby.

Rey showed Leia Allana.

"Leia, meet your granddaughter, Allana." Leia teared up again as she took the baby and looked into her eyes.

She had to do everything jus to keep herself together.

"Ohhh, I'm never going let anything happen to you." She said hugging Allana.

Rey walked up to the cockpit and sat next to Chewie.

He growled asking where they should go.

Rey responded.

* * *

On another planet, several children and a young woman were setting up farming equipment as one spoke in a non galactic basic language. He was telling two others a story about a Jedi who saved the galaxy from the sith, who destroyed a moon of death, and saved another Jedi.

The young woman smiled as she came over.

"Alright, play time's over, come on, we need to get the seeds planted." She said as the one telling the story went to a crate and raised his hand at it, a farming tool flying to his hand before he looked at the stars and saw what looking like a shooting one, smiling as he aimed the tool at it.

* * *

The Millennium Falcon arrived on Tython, Rey landing it on the island as she left the ship with R2.

Rey held the pieces of the broken lightsaber as she made her way to the temple, entering her father's hut as she looked around and found his lightsaber, as well as another kyber crystal hidden inside one of his boxes.

Rey and R2 made their way to the pedestal where they saw Luke's cloak, R2 gave a very sad chirp as Rey held it, fighting back tears as she tightened her grip on the cloak.

Despite this, Rey breathed and found her inner peace. She sat down on the pedestal, not knowing that Maz, Leia, Poe, BB-8 Chewie, and Finn had followed her.

They were quite as Rey closed her eyes and knelt.

Luke's lightsaber lifted up on its own before it disassembled itself, the pieces landing on the pedestal as well as the remaining peaces from the broken lightsaber.

The others watched in amazement as Rey took the different pieces and using the force carefully began to assemble a new lightsaber from the pieces, they saw a new kyber crystal get placed in the center as Rey opened her eyes , seeing the completed lightsaber. Rey took it and then carefully put her father's cloak on , keeping the hood lowered as she raised her new lightsaber up with both hands and ignited it, the saber glowing cyan.

Around Rey she could see and feel the presence of three others. She turned to her right and saw her mother, to her left, her father, and in the center the man from her first vision.

All three smiling at her as they reached out to Rey who turned to the resistance and stood before them, the last Jedi.

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _So that's it, how I would have done the Last Jedi, I saw the movie again but I'm still not sure if I like it or not. I feel Rian was trying to make his own movie instead of a sequel, which is a bad idea from the start, then you have bad humor that goes agains the tone, Fucking up Snoke, fucking up Phasma, but still I am interested in his new trilogy, hopefully it goes well for him_

 _Now considering it will be probably two years before episode nine, I may write a short story to finish up the trilogy and then re-write it to match the movie when it comes out, as for my original version that I'll write now, it probably won't end like you think it will,then again that depends on what you think I'll do_

 _In any case Allana will be a big point in the next one, and no I'm not saying Rey was justified in taking her, but this will be a point Rey will have to think about_

 _So until next time,_

 _Please review, comment, suggest or ask(VIA PM)_

 _and once again, merry christmas_


End file.
